The Adventures of Cody the Dragonborn
by FenrisFiltiarn
Summary: Cody a man captured by the Empire and thrown in with the stormcloaks to die at Helgen was saved by a dragon trying to kill him. Now he finds out he is the dragonborn a hero that will save the world...Yeah screw that Cody would rather just live his life but hey maybe he will pull it together...Or not... This is my first skyrim fic Cody is the name of my character in game.
1. So it begins

**Hey Author's note here I am putting the disclaimer down that I don't own Skyrim Elderscrolls it belongs to its creators Bethesda Game Studios, I only own my spin off ideas and my characters and just so you know this disclaimer is for everything so I am not posting it again! Anyway just a few things 1. Dragons have four limbs in my story so don't worry no dragon wing walking in this fic. 2. I am looking for someone to edit my story and 3. please no flames if you don't like it don't comment. Alright well thank you everyone and please enjoy.**

"Hey you there." A voice sounded, slowly opening his eyes Cody looked around to see a blond Nord sitting in front of him, looking around slightly he blinked a few times trying to adjust his eyes to the harsh bright light. Looking to the nord Cody raised a questioning eyebrow, the man was dressed in leather mixed with chain along with a dark blue sash across his chest .

Vaguely Cody could see two figures one next to the blond Nord and another Nord next to him. "Where am I?" He asked his voice cracked slightly from the lack of water. "Well in the back of a cart being driven by our imperial overlords, you were caught in the ambush, same with the horse thief over there."

With a nod to his left Cody saw a mousey man dressed in rags with his hands tied in front of him, just like everyone else in the cart. "Damn you stormcloaks skyrim was fine until you came along empire was nice and lazy, if they hadn't been looking for you I could have stolen that horse and been half way to hammerfall by now."

Turning to look at Cody the thief grumbled out. "You there you and me shouldn't even be here it's theses stormcloaks the empire wants."

"Well we are all brothers and sisters in binds now thief." The nord snarled back.

"Shut up back there." Shouted the solider driving the cart. Rolling his eyes the horse theif looked in front of him. "Hey what is wrong with you? Get your tongue cut off?" The theif said with a slight smirk, turning his head Cody saw it was a nord with dark blond hair dressed in what looked like royal robes with some armor to them he was bound just like everyone else, the weird thing was his mouth was gagged.

"Watch your tongue that is Ulfric Stormcloak the true High King of Skyrim." The nord said with pride.

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm you're the leader of the rebellion...Wait if they have captured you then...Oh gods! Where are they taking us!?" Shouted the theif.

"I don't know where we are going but Sovngarde awaits." The nord replied looking out into the distance. "No this can't be happening it can't be happening." Thief said moaning and complaining about what was going to happen.

As this was going on Cody began to work around his wrists trying to break free of them while looking around, One of the things he noticed was the cart right behind them, the empire must have placed all the weapons there. Second thing was the soldiers took both his blades his special crossbow and his belt of throwing knives, he wasn't sure but he believed his lockpicks and few other things were still on him but nothing useful. The last thing he noticed was his body was still rather sluggish as if something was keeping his strength down, he must have been hit was some kind of poison arrow during the ambush.

"Hey what village are you from horse thief?" The nord asked, breaking Cody away from his thoughts.

"What does it matter?" The theif said in a defeated voice.

"A nord's last thought's should be of home." The nord said sagely.

"Rorikstead, I'm from Rorikstead." The theif said at last.

"Riverwood, and what about you?" The nord asked looking at Cody."Your no nord but where is your home?"

"I hail from Riften." Nodding the blond nord accepted the answer before looking toward they way they were heading.

"General Tullius sir the headsman is waiting." Shouted a voice from a gated overlook.

"Good let us get this over with." Said a strong and clear voice.

"Shor, Mara Divines help me!" Ignoring the theif the nord looked behind him with a snarl he shook his head. "Look at him General Tulius the military governor and the Thalmor are with him damn elves, they most like;y have something to do with this." Looking back Cody could make out the form of the High elves talking to the General.

"Wait...This is Helgen I was sweet on a girl here...I wonder if Vilod still make's that mead with juniper berries mixed in." Sighing he looked around at the tower and town."Funny when I was a boy imperial wall's and towers used to make me feel so safe."

As the carts pushed them further into town Cody could see the people of Helgen some of them stared at the carts and the people within with either hate, or pity some of the children were running along the side hoping to get to see the executed. Ignoring it all Cody focused on his bands again hoping to either wiggle his hands out or break them, grunting as the cart pulled to a stop.

Looking around Cody saw that they were at the headsman block, swearing under his breath Cody looked to where the weapons cart was and saw all the gear was being stored within the tower behind the headsman. Taking note of that Cody slowly stood to his feet along with the others in the cart. "Wait why are we stopping!?" The theif shouted.

"Why do you think? End of the line." Mumbled the nord, slowly stepping down off of the cart Cody saw a solider with a book next to a woman in hevay armor, must be a captain.

"When you hear your named call go stand over there." The woman said pointing to a spot close to the headsman's block. "Damn empire love their lists." Grumbled the nord as he stepped off the cart.

"Ulfric Stormcloak Jarl of Windhelm." The voice of the young nord spoke as he read from the list.

"Ralof of Riverwood." Ralof the nord that spoke to Cody when he first woke up.

"Lokir of Rorikstead." The horse thief's eyes lit up and he shouted. "No I am not a rebel you can't do this!" Seeing this as his chance the horse theif bolted heading away from the soliders. "Archers!" The captain shouted as the theif tired to get away

"Your not going to kill me!" Lokir cried just as an arrow went straight through his throat. "Anyone else feel like running?" The captain glared looking around to the other prisoners.

"Now then...Wait you there!" The solider with the book said looking at Cody. "Who are you?"

"Cody of Riften." The solider looked over the man in front of him with a raised eyebrow, he was dressed in all dark clothing black pants and boots with a long black coat that went down a little past his knee's, while a empty weapon's belt hung around his shoulders which also seemed to hold his shoulder pads into place.

Flipping a page in the book he looked through the description of stormcloak soliders, the man in front of his had a few day's growth of a beard his brown hair hung down past his ears while dark grey eyes stared out at him. "Captain what do we do he isn't on the list."

"Forget the list he goes to block." Snarling Cody wanted to reach over and beat the woman to death but he knew that with his hands bound he knew he couldn't. "I'm sorry we will send your remains to Riften, now to the block prisoner nice and easy."

Growling but following orders Cody marched toward the block standing among the stormcloaks. Standing near a priest a older man with deeply tan skin in golden armor of the empire stood with his arms crossed over his chest in front of Ulfric.

"Ulfric Stormcloak some here in Helgen call you a hero...but a hero doesn't use the power like the Voice to murder his king and steal his throne." The general started while Ulfric growled through his gag. "You started this war and plunged skyrim into chaos and now the empire is going to put you down, give them their last rights." This was to the female priest next to the general, nodding her head she began. "As we commend your souls to-" She started

"For the love of Talos shut up!" Shouted a stormcloak solider as he made his way to the block. "As you wish." She said bowing her head.

"Come on I haven't got all morning." He said with a smirk, kneeling down he laid his head on the cutting block. "My ancestors are smiling at me imperial can you say the same?" He said still smirking as the headsman's axe chopped off his head.

"You imperial bastards!"

"Justice!"

"Death to the stormcloaks!"

All these voices shouted as the solider died, looking down sadly Ralof shook his head. "As brave in death as he was in life." Pushing the body out of the way the woman captain pointed at Cody next. "Next the man from Riften."

All of a sudden a roar echoed throughout Helgen, looking around all the men and women wondered what the sound was. "What was that..." Ralof wondered aloud.

"I said next prisoner." the captain snarled out, shaking his head Cody made his way up to the block, laying his head down a scream burst through the village followed by another roar as a black shadow covered the village.

"What in oblivion is that!?" General Tullius shouted as massive black creature landed upon the tower its blood red eyes glared down at everyone for roaring out as the sky became dark and gray with hints of faded yellow soon balls of fire fell from the sky. Grunting Cody rolled off the block as a ball of fire hit the headsman burning the man to death, slowly rolling to his feet Cody looked around his vision blurred from the heat.

"Hey! Hey! Come on the gods won't give us another chance." Looking up Cody could see Ralof and other stormcloak soliders running to the tower were the weapons were stored. Running into the tower with the rebels Cody looked down panting, he saw that his hands were now free the explosion of the fireball must have burned the rope bindings.

"Jarl Ulfric could the stories be true?" Ralof said panting as he leaned against the wall.

"Legends don't burn down villages." The Jarl said being free of his gag. Looking around Cody saw among the stocks of weapons were his own reaching down he grabbed the throwing knife belt slipping it around his body the man pulled out a bundle wrapped in fur. Undoing the wrapping a glow shinned out then suddenly died, the sword was a dark gold color that rested on a circle hilt guard that seemed to contain some glowing light the handle of the sword was wrapped in soft leather as a red jewel was the pommel.

"By Talos what is that...Never in my life have I ever seen a blade such as that..." Ralof said as he picked up two axes. Ignoring the man Cody picked up a second blade that was stark contrast to the first. The sword was black as midnight the shape of the blade was that of a katana while the sword seemed to shiver with an unearthly power.

Inspecting both blades Cody gave them both some swings before putting them into their sheaths and put the blades on his back the black one going over his right shoulder while the golden one over his left. The last few items in the fur was a black bag that he slipped onto his person a hunting knife that he stuck in his boot, the last thing and possibly the biggest except for the sword was a crossbow.

The crossbow was strange it was much longer and thinner then some of the crossbows used by the people of Nirn the weapon had a barrel underneath it with a switch on the left side that could move down a few points. a silver wolf figurehead could be seen at the end of the crossbow while a tank seemed to come at the end of the stock.

"By Shor what is that thing?" Ralof asked with a gaze, turning to look at him Cody gave a small smirk. "A crossbow what does it look." Before Ralof could reply the sound of brick's breaking and a dragon roar came through the small tower. Looking up both men saw the dragon stuck it's head inside blowing out stream of fire killing the men that were hiding further above. "Unlucky bastards." Cody said before running up the tower stairs, following behind Ralof saw that the dragon was gone leaving them a way to escape.

"Hey see that building over there jump I will follow after you as soon as I make sure Jarl Ulfric has escaped!" Nodding at the words of the stormcloak Cody grunted and jumped through the hole in the tower wall and landed into the open off of the building.

Snarling out a small curse as he passed through the fire the man ran and jumped through a hole in the floor, hitting the first floor he jumped through a window and rolled coming up with his crossbow aimed at a man in simple iron armor. "Don't shoot sir!" The old man called out to Cody.

"Come on boy keep your eyes on me and don't look back." Hearing a familiar voice Cody turned to see the solider with the book calling to a small boy who ran away just as the black dragon landed behind the boy and blew another gout of flame, narrowly escaping with his life. Pushing the boy to the old man the solider smiled before his eyes turned upon Cody.

"Still alive? Better stay close to me if you want to stay that way..." Turning to the old man the solider nodded. "Watch the boy I need to join General Tullius and rally the defense!" Nodding as the solider began to run.

"Gods speed Hadvar!" Looking at the old man and boy and the solider Cody chased after the solider, seeing the way to the General was blocked both men jumped into a ditch next to a wall just as the dragon landed on it. "Stay close to the wall!" Hadvar shouted as both he and Cody pressed against the wall before the dragon soared off into the sky. "Quickly this way!"

Running up a small set of steps both men saw the General calling out orders to his soliders some were firing arrows while others balls of fire at the dragon. Turning General Tullius saw Hadvar and yelled pointing at toward a large building. "To the keep man get inside of the keep!"

Nodding Hadvar looked behind to see Cody running after him. "It's you and me now come on lets get to the keep!" As they got closer a familiar face was running toward the keep as well.

"Ralof you damn traitor get out of my way!"

"Your not stopping us this time Hadvar we are escaping!" Ralof shouted back

"Fine then I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde!" Hadvar shouted as he tired to make his way to the keep until the dragon landed in front of the entrance blocking it with his massive wings. Cursing Hadvar ran toward the tower half of th keep with Ralof in front, glaring down at the creature Cody ran knowing it was better to get out of here then fight this thing.

Rushing into the tower behind the two soliders, and shutting the door he leaned aganist the wooden frame panting slightly. Looking up after slowly catching his breath Ralof was on the right side of the room trying to pry the door open while Hadvar was on the left attempting the same. "Damn doors are stuck we need to get out of here." Hadvar grumbled.

"No shit but if they are locked on the other side not much we can do." Cody said.

"I think this door was unlocked but locked from the other side I think some of my brothers and sisters came through." Ralof said with a bit of relief.

"Wait do you both hear that?" Hadvar said looking toward his door. "I think that is the captain the key is on the other side she can open this door and unlock that one." Nodding both Cody and Ralof stood off to the side of the room as the captain came through the door with another solider. "Ah Hadvar there you are we thought you were-" She began only to stop seeing both Ralof and Cody armed.

"Hadvar your helping them? You traitor!" The captain shouted drawing her blade before Hadvar had a chance to explain she swung her sword toward the nord's throat but stopped short as a bolt from a crossbow was fired and grazed her hand hitting the other side of the wall missing Hadvar.

"I believe you should settle down captain Hadvar got drawn in with us on accident now then if you try attacking him or us I will put a bolt between your eyes." Cody said glaring at the woman.

"That goes for your friend as well." Ralof said glaring at the other imperial solider.

"I suggest we work to get out of here captain." Hadvar said tentatively.

"Fine but only till we get out of here." The captain spoke with venom in her words. Grunting Cody nodded to the other door."Open it so we can get out of here." The captain looked at the solider next to her and nodded the young man went straight to the door and pulled out a key unlocking it. Moving forward Cody tired to go through the door but was stopped by the captain.

"Hadvar take point while the stormcloak the other one stay in the middle me and Jason will follow behind to keep an eye on these two." Hadvar nodded and pushed forward while Ralof and Cody stayed in the middle.

The small group made their way through the lower parts of the keep stopping shortly to grab whatever supplies they could from the storage room and stopping in the torture chamber picking up the man's assistant. Stopping before a large alcove Hadvar, Ralof and Cody walked through just as the entrance collapsed down on the others killing them.

"Damn...being crushed to death...Wouldn't wish that on anyone." Ralof muttered. "Come on we need to keep going Hadvar." Cody said putting a hand on the soldier's shoulder, nodding the three of them kept on going until they reached the exit of the cave. The bright light of the sun shined on through showing what a beautiful day it was.

Squinting his eyes Cody looked around getting his bearings but quickly dropped. "Get down!" He said loudly as the dragon that attacked Helgen flew overhead heading over the mountains.

"That was close." Ralof commented

"Aye it was now then...now what?" Hadvar said looking between the two men.


	2. Tombs, Bandits, and Spider's Oh my!

The trio watched one another all silent wondering who was going to break the silence first. Finally Hadvar broke the tension by laughing, Ralof soon followed with Cody joining in shortly after. The three men had just escaped a harrowing experience, so laughter was good for them all after a few minutes their laughter died down and Hadvar spoke his voice losing all humor.

"You both are still prisoners and you will need to come with me to Solitude." Hadvar said only to have Ralof draw his axe. "Think again your out numbered Hadvar we are going to Windhelm." The blond nord said. Looking between the two Cody shook his head muttering under his breath slightly. "We are doing no such thing if you two want to kill each other fine but I am not with either one of you."

Both men looked slightly surprise and both tired to bring up points to defend the others side. "Enough I am not with the empire nor am I a stormcloak so you both can shut up about who's dick is bigger because I don't care. What we need to do is head to the nearest village, so we can rest, resupply then head our own way." Grumbled the man.

"Fine." Both nords agreed seeing the logic in his words.

"Good now then what is the closest village from here?" Cody asked looking between the two.

"Riverwood my uncle is the blacksmith there." Hadvar said before looking at Ralof.

"Aye Riverwood is close by and my sister runs the mill along with her husband. We all could get some rest there." The small group looked at one another and nodded agreeing with the plan and started walking. As they made their way to the village Ralof looked over at the crossbow, noticing the nord looking at his weapon Cody raised an eyebrow. "What never seen a crossbow before?"

Blinking in surprise Ralof chuckled."No I have but never one like that." The stormcloak replied.

"Well if you ever explored dwemer you would, some of their automatons have something like this. Mine however is a bit different from the original instead just being able to fire one bolt it has this little lever on the side that allows the holder to fire different volley's of bolts." Cody explained.

"That explains the little switch on the side right?" Hadvar said showing he was listening in.

"That's right the crossbow can fire a single shot, five or ten the barrel at the bottom contains about fifty bolts, correction forty-nine." Cody said nodding his head remembering the shot he fired at captain back at Helgen.

"And what about those swords never seen the like before what are they." Ralof questioned. "When we were in the tower one of them glowed like a small sun what are they?"

"Gifts let's leave it at that, the less you know about them the better for all our sakes." He explained. Ralof wanted to ask more but stopped when seeing the village. "There it is Riverwood." He said with some measure happiness.

"It's good to be home, well I think we should split up at this point if you come with me I am sure my sister and her husband would welcome you with open arms." Ralof started.

"My uncle is the blacksmith he could put us up, and you could get some gear from him as well." Hadvar said interrupting Ralof, both men glared at one another, fearing a fight would break out Cody stepped in between the two nords.

"Girls, girls your both pretty." Cody said confusing both men. "Listen, I am moving on after I get some supplies you both can stay with your own family but I am leaving."

Leaving both men behind him Cody saw a sign called "The Riverwood Trader." the general goods store, as he made his way to it he heard some crazy old woman shouting about the dragon, while her son doubted her. "Well they will find out soon enough." He muttered under his breath passing them both.

Making his way into the Riverwood trader the first thing Cody could hear was people yelling. "Do the people of this land do nothing but yell and argue?" He thought.

"No, and no again I told you we are not going to go over this again no adventures, no thief chasing." A male voice said.

"And I told you someone has to go after them and go get it." answered a female voice. Inside the store two imperials were arguing, the man was smaller the woman and a bit older they both shared familiar features enough for Cody to determine they were either brother and sister or at least cousins

"Excuse me are you open?" Cody asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh I am sorry Lucan and welcome to the Riverwood trader how may I help you?" Lucan said with a fake smile.

"I'm just looking for some supplies food, water-skin and a pack to put it all in." Cody said.

"Of course of course, Camilla go grab one of the packs from the back and start putting some of the food in it." Sighing the woman stalked off into the back room.

"Now then that will be ten septims and you should have enough food for at least three days." Nodding Cody reached within his jacket and pulled out a small purse filled with some coins. Reaching inside he put the right amount down and watched as Lucan took them and placed them in his own pocket.

"So where you heading to stranger?" Lucan asked as he and the stranger waited for his sister to get back. "No, where really I may head to the nearest city you wouldn't know where that is do you?"

"Oh course that would be Whiterun the hold's capital, you can make it there in a day if you take the left road outside of town."

"Alright thanks for the heads up, by the way what was that argument about the one I heard when I was coming in?" Cody questioned.

"Oh um heh heard that did you? Well...a night or so ago we had a break in nothing major was taken except for this golden claw." Lucan said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hmm...How much is it worth to you?" Cody asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh well I would say it is around two hundred septims, why do you ask?" Lucan questioned. Smirking Cody knew he had him without missing a beat the brown haired man slowly walked around his crossbow lifted up against his shoulder. "Well..you were telling your sister when I came in here about thief chasing what if I tracked them down and picked up your golden claw?"

"Wait you would do that? Out of the goodness of your own heart?" Lucan said eyebrows raised. "Of course not for a modest fee do you know how much work would be involved in tracking down a band of thieves? I would say just pay me what the claw is worth and throw in a few extra supplies for free, and I will get your golden claw back."

Lucan chuckled shaking his head while a small smile was on his face."You drive a hard bargain my friend but deal, the men that took the claw are most likely hiding out in the ruins of Bleakfall barrow it would be the only place I could think of they would hide. The barrow is on the mountainside you would pass it on your way to Whiterun."

"This is your plan then?" Turning around both men saw Lucan's sister Camilla questioned with a grey sack bag in her hands. "See now you won't have to go after it and you can stay at home where you belong." Lucan replied.

"Well I think our new friend can use a guide." She said handing the bag over to Cody.

"What? No you will not." Lucan said glaring at her, while she glared right back at him.

"Miss the barrow is along the path to Whiterun correct?" Cody spoke breaking the battle of wills between the two.

"Yes it is." She said never taking her eyes off of her brother.

"Then why not provide me with a map of the area and point out the barrow I can find it a lot easier that way." Cody suggested. "That way you can stay safe like your brother wants and you don't have to worry about me getting lost since I am still a little new to the area. Lucan is this agreeable with you?" The two looked between each other then nodded. Moving behind him Lucan looked through some of the shelves, giving a cry of joy he pulled out a scroll and opened it.

"Ah here you are a map of the whole of skyrim. Now then we are here-" He said pointing at a small little town on the map, then moving his finger up along a mountain he pressed his nail near the top. "And the barrow is here." Nodding Cody grabbed the map and put it within the pack.

"There now you can be on your way and when you get the golden claw back you will get all the gold from my last shipment and a few extra supplies." Lucan said nodding his head. Grinning Cody picked up the pack and threw it over his shoulder and started to make his way out.

"Wait!"

Turning around Camilla was right behind him. "At least let me walk you to the edge of town its the least I can do." Looking back at Lucan the man was steamed but decided to let go. "Fine but only to the edge of town then you come straight back here."

Nodding Camilla smiled and followed the stranger out the door, as they walked out of town she began to tell him a bit about the night the claw was stolen. "Though I have to wonder why would they take the claw there was plenty of other things in the shop worth just as much gold."

"Well I have an idea as to why they would." Cody mumbled.

"Really? Why would they then?" She asked with a questioning gaze.

"Well there are a few places here in skyrim that have sealed tombs and some of them have a Claw that keeps the door locked into place."

"Oh so the claw is some kind of key then." She said nodding as they got to the bridge that led to the outside of the town. "Correct well...thank you for walking me here I can get the rest of the way myself." Smiling she wished him luck and walked back to the town. With her gone Cody cracked his back and began the trek to the barrow.

**XXXXX**

As he made his way up the path that led through the mountain Cody ran into a few wolves which mostly avoided him. Within a couple of hours Cody made his way to the barrow but part of the problem was the bandits had left a few men outside to guard the place. Grumbling softly he crouched down and began to slowly make his way up the steps sticking close to the shadows that the fading light of the sun provided. Leaning up on a pillar he could see three guards one had a bow the others were caring just some axes and or swords.

The bandit guards were all around a fire standing close to each other hoping to stay warm, their backs were to him.

_"All to easy."_ He thought to himself, looking around he that the snow did not fall as heavy underneath the archways, slowly brushing the snow away as he walked to avoiding crunching the snow, making his way to the archway he saw the one with the bow was in the middle he would be first.

Getting under the archway Cody checked the lever on the crossbow seeing it was on the single fire, hefting it up he took aim and fired. The bolt sailed through the air and hit the man in the neck causing him to fall face forward into the fire, turning around both men had enough time to see a bolt plunge into their chests.

Standing to his feet Cody made his way up the stairs bent down collecting his bolts he searched the bodies for anything worth while he found a few coins and some food. Putting them away in the right spots Cody walked over to the doors of the barrow and stepped in closing the door quietly. One of the first things he noticed was how dark the whole place was except for a small bit of light coming from a fire ahead.

"Gunter is that you?" A voice called coming from around the fire. Grunting out a sound that sounded like a yes Cody figured this guy was dumb enough to believe that.

"Guess it is my turn for the watch eh? Alright come here and have some mead." The voice said. Sticking to the shadows Cody saw it was a nord man sitting by the fire along with a woman was laying on a bedroll. "Gunter can you believe that stupid dark elf who took us here? Saying there was some great treasure then locks us out of it I hope he rots."

Remaining silent Cody slowly leveled his crossbow at the man and fired, without taking proper aim he fired the next bolt at the woman. Just as the first bolt hit the woman bolted up in time to narrowly avoid being hit by the second one. Squinting in the dark light she charged toward where the shot was fired only for a third bolt to hit her in the throat, coughing up blood the woman fell over. Sighing but moving out from the shadows Cody gathered whatever supplies they had and collecting his bolts before moving on.

Walking through the ruins of the barrow was pretty easy most of them were all straight forward, the only trouble these ruins had were the undead or some kind of monster or puzzle traps, and the puzzle trap was the very thing he ran into. It was a rather simple one while the ancient nords were clever Cody was a man that could handle the dwemer traps with ease. So spinning them in the right direction was child's play.

"You know I'm beginning to think that this job is a lot easier then excepted." He said to himself.

"Help me!" a voice cried out, sighing Cody ran to where the voice was the first thing he saw a whole bunch of webs. Looking around for the sound of the voice, it was a dark elf most likely the one that the bandit was talking about. "Hurry before it comes back!" His voice was slightly slurred, he was poisoned by something mostly a spider...which meant...Looking up as a shadow overtook the room the thing had a bulging body with eight long and hairy limbs but the most grotesque thing was eight beady bulbs on its head. The creature was a dark brown with gray and green all over it, venom fell off two of its fangs this creature was a giant frost spider, only two words slipped from Cody's mouth as the thing landed in the middle of the room.

"Fuck me."

**Alright here is the second chapter first I want to thank for reviewing my story I want to say that I want to work on this as hard as I can. Let me know what you think of this chapter and please if you have nothing nice to say then don't review other then that enjoy^^  
**


	3. The first word and I get a puppy

Looking at the spider Cody had half a second before that thing would come at him and charge. Flicking the switch on his crossbow to full barrage, he fired letting out bolt after bolt hit the spider shrieking the creature started to side step to avoid the bolts. Letting out a shrill hissing like sound the massive spider pounced toward the thing causing it pain, jumping to the side to avoid getting grabbed up by the monster.

Hissing in pain as he landed on his shoulder Cody rolled to his feet in time to see the monster spider charging again. "I am starting to get tired of this!" Yelling he ran toward the spider and jumped planting his booted feet on the creature's head and ran across its bulbous body jumping back through the door whence he came.

The spider shrieked in anger as it tried to force its way through the small doorway, turning around Cody fired another blast of bolts at the creature's face shrieking the spider started to flatter, backing away the monster tried to escape but could wouldn't let it.

Dropping the crossbow he reached behind his back pulling out the black blade twirling it in his right hand he walked toward the spider calmly before reversing his grip lifting the sword above his head then gripping the hilt with his left hand he pushed the sword down into the spider's body. Letting out a last shriek as its life ended Cody twisted the sword grinning as the black blade pulsed while dark spiky tendrils pierced into the spider's body. Soon a sick purple glow grew from the spider's body, the glow then passed into the sword which then flowed into Cody's body.

Shuddering he pulled the sword out and whipped off the blood, putting the sword back into its sheath bending down he began to pick his bolts from the spider's corpse then walking back he collected his crossbow and began to replace the bolts inside of the drum.

"Hey what are you doing? Your not going to leave me here, come on cut me down!"

Ignoring him Cody pulled out the wolf head on his crossbow releasing the drum, catching it he placed it upon the ground and pushed the bolts into their proper place, putting the drum back in the crossbow he pushed the wolf head back in locking it into place. Checking his supplies he slowly made his way over to the dark elf caught up in the webs. Looking around he saw a pouch laying on the ground, picking it up much to the protests of the elf Cody saw the golden claw and smirked.

"Well I have what I came for." Standing to his feet he took the pouch and began to walk away.

"Wait wait you can't just leave me here!" He shouted

"Hm? I believe I can I am just here for the claw, there was nothing about saving your stinking life." He said with a smirk still walking.

"Wait that claw it's a key a key to a vault here that is why we stole it if you cut me down I can show you how to use it we you can have the treasure!" The dunmer shouted, stopping Cody turned around with a smirk, walking back he stood eye to eye with the elf. "You got a name dunmer?"

"Yeah it's Arevel, Arevel the swift." He said with some measure of pride.

"Well it seems you weren't swift enough, otherwise you would have escaped that spider." Replied Cody with an even bigger smirk.

"Oh hah you're so funny now cut me down." Arevel snarled.

"Oh I will but just so you know if you try to double cross me what I did to that spider will seem like a mercy got it?" He snarled at the dunmer, nodding his head Arevel watched as the stranger with the crossbow cut the webbing off with a knife he kept within his boot. Falling free after a few seconds Arevel dusted himself off and began to stretch out his muscles.

"Now then I will explain how the claw works in the hall of stories." Arevel said before the stranger raised his hand to silence him."This isn't my first cave, I know what the claw is for." He explained.

"Oh...then why did you cut me down...?" He questioned.

"Just need you for a shield in case this tomb has any undead, plus I like watching people squirm." Cody replied with a shit eating grin.

"What!? You mean? You I am going to ki-" Before he could even draw his dagger Arevel saw the crossbow pointed at his face.

"Don't even think about it, I won't hesitate to kill you like I did the others, make no mistake I may have saved your life but I wouldn't even blink if I killed you here in cold blood." Cody spoke his voice betraying no emotion his gray eyes burning.

"Um okay then...so...lets get a move on right?" Arevel stammered, nodding the two of them made their way further into the crypt. As they walked Arevel looked at the crossbow then at the black sword. "So...um...what did you do to that spider back there? I mean with the sword I have never seen anything like that before."

Eying him Cody shrugged. "Well it was magic." Arevel stopped while the man with the crossbow kept walking.

"Wait that's it! you're not going to explain anymore?" The dunmer questioned.

"Nope no reason to. I don't plan on seeing you after we are done here...Well that is if you make it out of here." Cody replied

"Wait are you saying you're going to kill me? What about our deal?" Arevel said staring at the human, as they made their way into an area filled with crypts.

"First of all we don't have a deal I am keeping you alive because I want to if you keep this attitude up I will kill you." Cody said never turning his head. "Now be quiet you want to wake the dead?" As if on cue the draugr began to rise from the crypts. "See what you did now? Now I have to waste time making them die...again!" Grumbling he lifted the weapon and fired while the dunmer hid behind him.

The draugr he shot stumbled but stood its ground charging, rolling his eyes Cody pulled out the sword over his left shoulder the moment his hand touched the handle a bright light that rivaled the sun blinded everything in front of Cody. Grinning he pulled the sword out of its sheath, putting his crossbow down he drew his second sword and began to do a sweep of the draugr.

The one he shot was the closest so rushing forward he brought the golden blade down onto the creature's head, the golden sword blazed with white-hot fire that burned through the undead creature. Turning around he blocked an incoming axe from the second draugr, growling he lifted his foot and planted it in the undead nord's stomach pushing it back, stumbling he swiped the golden blade across the draugr's head cutting it clean off.

The last of the draugr came shambling up to him at a dead run it's sword over its head, side stepping he stuck his foot out and watched as the thing fell to the ground before it could get up he drove the gold sword through its skull the draugr disintegrated into dust.

"Well another one bites the dust." Smirking he put both blades back in their sheaths only to turn around and see Arevel holding his crossbow right at Cody's face.

"Hand over the claw now and drop the swords or I will kill you." The dunmer said with a nasty smirk. Staring at the elf with a raised eyebrow Cody shook his head. "Stupid move I am going to kill you now." He said betraying no emotion.

"Wrong answer!" Shouted the dunmer just as he was about to pull the trigger when Cody reached out gripping the barrel of the crossbow he lifted it up as his right hand snaked out grabbing the dunmer by the throat squeezing tightly.

"Gagh!" Arevel cried out as the human began to strangle him, ripping the crossbow out of his grip Cody's hand squeezed tighter against Arevel's throat slowly crushing his windpipe. The dark elf began to claw and scratch at the human but it was no help so he tried removing his fingers but his grip was like iron.

"You shouldn't have tried to kill me you little shit, now you get to die by being strangled a very unpleasant way to die to be sure." He said betraying no emotion, Arevel began to gurgle and swat at Cody's man.

"Oh no far to late, you see certain people get second chances with me and you aren't one of those people. If you hadn't tried to kill me you could have lived I would have even shared some of the treasure but oh no you wanted to kill me and take it all, well now you get nothing." Shaking his head Cody put more pressure onto the man's throat crushing his windpipe killing him.

Bending down Cody pushed the dead elf's eyes closed, clicking his tongue he shook his head. "What a waste of food and air. Oh well at least he won't be bothering me anymore." Standing to his feet Cody secured his crossbow to his back and pulled out both swords, knowing that the bolts from his crossbow wouldn't do much good on the things in here.

**XXXXX**

"I really really hate these things." Grumbled Cody as he cut off the head of another undead that stood guard before the hall of stories. Grinding his teeth he kicked open the door stalking toward the locked vault door Cody placed the black sword into its sheath then grabbing the golden claw he looked at the symbols on it then matched them in on the rings. Placing the claw into the keyhole he gave it a sharp turn then removing the claw the door unlocked and sank into the floor.

Shaking his head Cody looked around and let out a sharp whistle, the place he was in was more akin to a cave. Looking around he saw bats fly on overhead to different parts of the cave, there was a trickle of water which help added to the entire scene this place was kind of peaceful well...for the dead that is. The most shocking was a giant stone with strange writing on it, walking up a small set up steps and past a stone coffin Cody began to run his hands over the writing trying to make sense of it.

The words seemed familiar to him but were out of his grasp except for three words, looking over them the words seemed to glow bright and brighter than suddenly the light vanish, falling to his knees Cody gripped his head tightly groaning in pain. The pain was so intense it felt like he was going to pass out, shaking his head Cody grunted then vomited throwing up the contents of his stomach. Breathing heavily Cody rolled over and leaned on the wall being careful of the crossbow on his back, trying to catch his breath Cody could only wonder what the oblivion was that..._"Never had that happen before..." _He thought _"Oh well at least I can relax and catch my breath." _

Just then the top of the stone coffin was sent flying and landed on the stone wall, standing up out of the coffin was a draugr only this one was bigger and looked meaner then all the others Cody had faced in the tomb the thing had a massive two-handed sword in its grip.

"It never rains..." Cody muttered before jumping to his feet he grabbed the black sword and grabbed the golden one, eyeing the draugr he could tell this one was different instead of charging at him like all the other draugr he had ever encountered this one seemed different almost intelligent. Yelling out he ran toward the massive undead and swung the golden blade hitting the two-handed sword of his opponent while the black blade snaked out hitting the shoulder of the draugr. The thing hissed out in pain and then Spoke, and I don't mean like a person it was a raspy hollow thing but when it spoke it said only one word that seemed to wreak with power.

"**FUS!" **

A wave of pure force pushed Cody back a few feet, it wasn't enough to push him over but enough to bring him to his knees. Using his swords to hold him up Cody let out a yell as the undead came running up to him it swung the two-handed sword down on top of his head. Grunting he lifted both his swords catching them both in an "**X**" shape he held the ancient sword away but was struggling to keep himself from losing his head.

Drawing upon whatever strength he had left Cody pushed forward breaking the stale mate, the undead guardian stumbled backwards a few inches, seeing his chance Cody sliced his swords across the draugr's neck the golden sword flashed out while the black sword began to feed upon Cody's fallen foe. Panting Cody dropped his swords and began to let out a laugh, pulling off his crossbow he laid it on the ground and fell back on the ground. He laid there for what felt like hours until his legs started to fall asleep, standing to his feet Cody began to massage his shoulder's arms and legs, gathering up his gear he looked within the coffin and raised an eyebrow inside was a stone tablet, reaching down he grabbed the tablet and began to look over it.

The tablet had an etching of a dragon, along with markings the whole tablet seemed like a map of some kind a map of what he couldn't tell but oh well maybe it would be worth something. Placing the tablet inside his pack Cody walked over to the draugr looking over the thing he picked up the two-handed sword and placed it on the creature's body then wrapping its decaying fingers around the hilt he drew his golden sword and placed it on the creature's body lighting it on fire. _"A death fit for a king." _He thought. _"Now...How do I get out of here?" _

**XXXX**

Getting out of the barrow was a lot easier then getting in and the exit was on the side of the mountain not that from Riverwood. Getting down the mountain was a bit hard given how sore and tired he was if Cody had to guess it was maybe two in the morning given the position of the moon, and stars. Sighing as he got off the mountain side Cody began to walk down the road following the river knowing it would lead him to the village.

As he walked a strange noise came near the riverbed, turning his head Cody walked slowly to where the noise was and blinked in front of him was a rather large wolf. Now the wolves of skyrim are pretty big but this one was bigger then a small pony but the thing was dead, no the thing making the noise was a small wolf cub.

The cub was no bigger then a chicken its paws were a little to big for its legs while his tail to long, the cub was a black color but one of the most strange thing was the wolf cub had dark blue eyes. Bending down Cody rubbed the back of his neck , then pulling off his pack he pulled out a small bit of dried beef and held it out to the pup.

At first the wolf cub growled but then sniffed the meat and took a small nibble of it before taking the thing from Cody's hand, smiling he held out his hand the wolf cub had finished the meat and was licking his muzzle, it turned its head at Cody and began to sniff his fingers before licking them softly. An even bigger smile came across Cody's face, reaching out he picked up the cub and held it a few inches from his face.

"Lost your mama huh? I know the feeling...well you won't survive out here on your own I guess I got no choice huh?" The pup licked Cody's nose. Laughing he held the pup in his arms before looking down at the mother, bending down he repositioned the wolf in his arms and gently touched the cheek of the mother wolf. "Sweet mother go now and rest in Kyne's peace rest now Sweet mother I shall guard and protect your kin as my own." Slowly and gently he put the pup down and tiredly working through the rest of the night he dug a grave which took a couple of hours.

When he was finished digging the grave and covering it Cody was hot and sweaty but the work was worth it, Looking around he found a rock grabbing it Cody took out his knife and began to roughly carve a symbol of a wolf along with the marking for mother on it. When he finished the wolf pup let out a mournful howl just as the rain began to fall, looking down Cody gathered up everything and picked up the pup and walked down the road heading to Riverwood.


	4. Dreams, nightmares and sluts

The walk to Riverwood wasn't that long even in his condition Cody made good time it must have been six or seven in the morning the moment he walked into the small village. The only people that were up around this time was the miller and his wife, along with some of the workers and the black smith, as he walked on by Cody kept his head low slowly dragging his feet he made his way to the Riverwood trader. Knocking on the door he waited for a few seconds then knocked again.

"We aren't open for business yet come back in an hour." A voiced yelled.

"And what if this is about your golden claw Lucan?" Cody answered back, he waited hearing a bunch of locks being moved out of place. The door swung open and there stood Lucan there wearing just a white shirt and some pants. "Your back? Alive? And what is that thing?" He said pointing at the wolf pup.

"I did say I would bring the claw back didn't I? So are you going to let me in or stare at me with your mouth open like a fish gaping for air." Cody replied with a grin, shaking his head Lucan motioned for him to come in. Stepping inside he sat down in a chair near the fire place and put the wolf pup on the floor who fell asleep resting his head on Cody's boot. "And as to that its a pup what does it look like? Now then are you going to stare at him all day or will you just take your claw back?"

As he said this Cody reached within one of the side bags on his person and pulled out the golden claw, Lucan saw the claw and began to reach out for it before Cody pulled it back. "Now now do you have my money?"

Lucan laughed and leaned on the counter."It will be here in a couple of days I didn't think you would be back so soon...or even make it back at all to be honest." Laughing the man could only shake his head. "But you sure proved me wrong didn't ya? Listen why don't we put you up until the gold arrives huh? You can take a few days rest and take care of your new dog there." Lucan said though he was a greedy and sometimes very selfish man he did always pay his debts.

"That sounds nice but I wouldn't want to put you or your sister out." Cody said reaching down he gently ran two fingers across the wolf pup's head.

"Oh don't you worry it isn't a bother really I figured it is the least I can do since you helped get the claw back and so quickly to." Lucan gave Cody a big grin before patting him on the shoulder. "Come on you must be hungry how about some food and water, and for the pup to." Nodding Cody just leaned back in his chair breathing out a sigh as Lucan came back with some bread, meat and cheese along with a bottle of ale, he also carried a small bowl of water along with a plate or raw beef which he placed on the ground right after giving Cody his own food.

"Thanks." Cody said before digging in, about that time the wolf pup smelled the raw meat and began to chew into it. Lucan chuckled watching the two they both seemed to eat the same way, messy.

As both man and beast consumed their meal, Cody passed over the claw and told Lucan a bit about what happened. "By the gods a giant spider? I can't even begin to picture that." Shuddering Lucan shook his head but gathered the food and plate he left for the pup

"Sounds like a hell of a venture my friend come on get your pup I will show you to the spare room."

Nodding Cody slowly stood to his feet and picked the wolf pup up and followed Lucan through the back. Passing a few doors they came one near the end of the hallway, Lucan opened it up and stepped aside, stepping in Cody could see it was a small room with just a bed, closet nightstand and wash basin.

"Here it is, its yours as long as you are here with us. Which shouldn't be but for a few days so for now get some sleep." Nodding Cody turned to say thank you but saw Lucan was gone he even shut the door. Looking around Cody removed his backpack and various packs, pouches and placed them near the foot of the bed. Next he placed the black little wolf pup on the bed who seemed content to chase his tail.

Smiling Cody shook his head and began to remove his weapons placing the two swords against the wall near the bed, then removing the belt of throwing knives he placed it right by the swords while crossbow went on the other side of the bed. Next came the jacket he tossed it onto the floor along with his bracers followed by his shirt and boots.

Laying down on the bed the little wolf pup waddled over to him and curled up into Cody's side, letting out a little yawn he soon fell asleep, Smiling he simply shook his head and laid his head back on the pillow passing out.

**XXXXX**

_Running along the mountain side his lungs burning through the sheer exhaustion of the effort. Looking behind him he saw his two companions, one was a man who looked to be of noble birth his skin was pale white a stark contrast to his midnight black hair a neat trimmed beard formed around his mouth, in his right hand was a thin blade that was common among of the nobles of Cyrodiil, in his left hand was a staff made from some unearthly wood while on the top rested a ruby rose. He was dressed in black clothing his jacket was lined with gold frills while a dark gray cape hung about his shoulders that seemed to blow in the wind. _

_ Next to him was a wood elf woman, her hair was white as snow and hung down past her shoulders, she was dressed in black sleeveless leather armor with several pouches hung around her torso and waist. At her waist she wore two daggers while in her hand was a dark black bow with metal etchings over the wood. A quiver half full of arrows strapped snug against her back. Both of his companions looked haggard and worn out but determined. _

_ Looking forward Cody stared out toward the mountain path it was filled with dead bodies. "Come on we have to keep going." He said through gritted teeth. The man in black nodded but shook his head slightly. _

_ "Cody I am undead and yet I am worn out I don't think we will make it in time." _

_"Viktor's right we can't keep going like this." The woman replied. _

_ "No we have to, we have to keep going the others are waiting and it will take all of us to stop him!" Cody yelled before shaking his head. "Your right but we don't have a choice." The others looked between each other and nodded. _

_ "Let's go then! It's time to make those suckers die and I've been itching to up my body count!" The elf shouted, laughing both Cody and Viktor shook his head. "Evony my dear you are sometimes more bloodthirsty then I am!" Grinning Viktor flashed his fangs at his friends then looked to Cody who began to run up the path to the mountain._

_ "Me thinks Viktor is jealous, no?" Evony made a half mocking tilt of her head toward Viktor and cracked a smirk. Following after him both Evony and Viktor followed their friend, as they ran up the path to the mountain that was when the fire rained down. _

_ "I really hate these things!" Cody shouted as he cut the head off of a scamp that charged him. "As do I my friend but at least they are weak to lighting!" Viktor shouted as he lifted his sword above his head then aimed it out blue/white lighting fired out hitting a scamp that jumped off of a ledge at him. _

_ "I don't know they are kind of cute in an ugly dog sort of way! Oh do you think I could train them they would be like the perfect pets! I've always wanted one!" Evony shouted as she fired another arrow at a scamp. _

_ "Yeah except for the part where they try to eat your face." Cody shouted over of the roar of the fire that fell from the sky. In a sing song voice she shouted "Not if I train it!" Her tone changing immediately. "So when do the hordes of enemies stop and we get to the boss?" Evony asked as she fired another arrow at a scamp. _

_ Both Viktor and Cody turned to look at Evony with a confused look, shaking their heads both men went back to fighting through the horde. Slowly but surely the trio made their way to the summit just as a fireball landed right in front of them._

**XXXXX**

"Gah!" Shooting awake Cody reached out grabbing his crossbow looking around in a panic. Looking around Cody spotted a shocked and obviously scared Camilla, shaking his head he put the crossbow down. "Uh...Sorry I didn't mean to scare you..." He said rubbing his face. "Oh I shouldn't have come in its just I was letting your wolf pup in." She replied shakily.

Looking down Cody spotted the pup and smiled slightly as it tired to jump onto the bed, bending down he picked up the little pup and placed it onto the bed. "How long was I out?" He asked petting the wolf.

"Oh a day and a half, I been spending time taking care of your pup he is really sweet...Oh! how did you get those?" Camilla cried, looking down at his body Cody looked over the small network of scars across his torso. Around his his shoulder and arms were a thick covering of red patched skin, across his heart was an "X" shaped scar while small little nicks were around his fingers and hands while across his back was an etching of a raven.

"What? those are nothing just reminders of how foolish I was." He said standing to his feet, he began to rub his shoulders and arms.

"Foolish? I would have thought brave warriors like yourself would be proud of your scars besides I find scars on men very attractive." Camilla said in a sensual tone as she slowly walked closer to him.

"Yes foolish." He said stepping away from her. "A man with so many scars is a fool it means he wasn't careful, besides not all scars are physical." At that Cody began to do some light stretching. Watching him Camilla gave a sly smile and slowly walked up to him swaying her hips. "Well maybe I can change your mind." She said in a sultry tone running a finger down his chest pushing her hips into his. If he had been a younger man Cody would have thrown her onto the bed and taken her for his own, but he wasn't a younger man now...was he.

Grabbing Camilla by the shoulders he pushed her away gently. "No, you can't. Your a pretty young girl but I will not do this with you, because of a few reasons. One, This will never happen because I am leaving and will most likely never come back. Two, I will not take advantage of your brother's kindness in putting me up, and three you are way to young for me so thank you but no thank you. " With that he turned her around and gently walked her out the door when she turned around he shut it.

Looking down at the pup Cody gently scratched his head. "Some help you were." The wolf simply licked his fingers and gave a wide dog like smile, shaking his head Cody began to dress himself then noticed something his clothing and armor was cleaned. Shrugging slightly he began to put his clothing on when Lucan stepped in with a small smirk on his face.

"I wanted to say thanks, not many men could turn my sister down like you did." Shrugging Cody just went back to putting on his jacket and bracers. "No big deal she is young, we all were like that once."

"Yeah but I don't think you understand she isn't used to hearing no at least not from men that are not me." Lucan said. "You see she is sort of in a love triangle but she is stringing both men along they would be good friends if they could just see it, I tired to warn them but they won't listen."

"Men in love are hard to talk to." He replied.

"True enough. Anyway I just came in to tell you that Alvor the local blacksmith wanted to talk to you about something and so did Gerdur she runs the mill, both of them didn't say what it was about but it seemed urgent." Raising an eyebrow Cody agreed to talk to them after eating some food, Lucan nodded and went to get some food.

Coming back with a plate of bread and some venison, he passed it to Cody who wolfed it down, thanking the man Cody gathered the rest of his gear including the backpack that had the stone and food in it and walked out of the room, the pup decided to tag along with him.

"You know you really should think of a name for it. So far we have been calling it pup but a name would do it some good." Lucan said just as Cody was about to walk out the door.

Looking down at the pup who looked up at his master, who turned his head. "What do you think? Do you think you need a name?" The wolf pup looked at him for a good moment before barking at him. "Okay fine I will think of something soon." Then without saying anything further he walked out the door.

**XXXXX**

"So let me get this straight you want me to go to Whiterun and tell the Jarl to send guards here?" Cody asked standing in front of both Alvor and Gerdur, both nords carried the typical look of any nord they were tall, big and blond.

"Yes will you please do it?" Gerdur asked a pleading look in her eyes.

"I don't know it really isn't any of my business." Cody said gently scratching his chin.

"Then please friend make it your business we don't have any real protection out here and if the dragons are back then we will need every bit of help we can get." Alvor said staring at Cody. Sighing Cody began to pace as both nord's were sitting on a large stump near the mill.

"Fine I will do it-" Both nords stood up and began to cheer but were stopped by a sharp whistle. "But after I am done no more favors from me got it? I am done and will most likely never come here again." He said staring down the nords looking for any sign of protest. Surprisingly they didn't argue with that it seemed just helping getting some guards out here was enough, shrugging he whistled again and the sound of barking followed soon the wolf pup ran up to Cody covered in chicken feathers.

"What in the world..."

"Get back here you mangy cur I will have your head for trying to kill my chickens!" Blinking Cody picked up the pup and began to run.

"You come back here now!"

"You know your nothing but trouble." Cody said as he looked down at the pup, the wolf pup just wagged his tail at that. "Of course you think its funny." rolling his eyes he yelled out toward the two nords. "Let Lucan know I am going to Whiterun early I will be back for gold in a couple of days." With that Cody and the wolf pup were on their way to Whiterun.


	5. The birth of a dragonslayer

After running for a few hours Cody finally stopped only after he was sure that the man with the chickens wasn't chasing him. He knew he could handle a chicken farmer but he would rather not have to pay for whatever damage the pup may or may not have caused. Sighing he placed the pup down upon the ground and gently began to pet it the pup had other ideas instead it began to bite Cody's fingers even try to hold on to them with his paws.

"Cute little thing..." He mumbled under his breath, as Cody sat there on the mountainside as the pup played with his hand. After a few seconds he slowly removed his hand from the pup and began to follow the path to Whiterun. As he moved down the beaten path the pup followed along quietly only ever making noise when he was tired or hungry. At those times they would stop and Cody would either feed him or carry him.

As they got closer to Whiterun the weather soon got darker and rain began to fall from the sky. Looking at the rain Cody began to laugh and shake his head, then looking down at the pup in his arms he smiled.

"It's funny you know right after I decided to take you with me...it started to rain just like this...Wait thats it I know what to name you now...Your name will be...Storm." Just as he finished speaking lighting flashed in the sky the wolf pup now dubbed Storm howled and wagged his tail.

"Come on boy let's get to Whiterun!"

"Woof!"

Grinning Cody began to run down the path heading toward the capital of the hold Whiterun.

**XXXXX**

Rorik was bored and for him it never was okay ever since he joined the guard he thought that he would be out fighting bandits or killing trolls and saving maidens but instead he was stuck outside guarding the gate. Sighing he shook his head leaning on the wall he really wished for something to happen.

"Excuse me?"

Blinking through his helmet Rorik looked out in front of him was a man most likely an imperial who was covered in splotches of mud and dirt and at his side was what looked like a wolf pup.

"The city's closed unless you have official business with the jarl." Rorik said rolling his eyes figuring this was some would be adventurer hoping to join the Companions. The stranger though seemed to smirk at this as if he knew something Rorik didn't know.

"I am here on official business Riverwood calls for the Jarl's aid, I also bring news from Helgen, now are you going to open the gates or will I have to open them for you." The stranger said staring Rorik down. Now Rorik was no coward or so he thought but the look in the stranger's eyes sent shivers down Rorik's spine. "Um right away sir you should um bring the news to Dragonsreach right away the Jarl will want to hear it."

Smirking the stranger nodded and looked down at the wolf pup. "Come on Storm we are going to go see the Jarl." Barking at his master Storm followed after him as Rorik went to open the gate, letting both man and wolf pup inside of the city.

**XXXXX**

Smirking Cody walked into the city Storm following at his heels, looking around the city Cody could tell that the city itself was rather large, guess that is why its the hold's capital. One of the key features of the city he could see was a giant tree but it seemed to be dying..._"You would think someone would take care of the tree." _He thought to himself. As they got closer to Dragonsreach Cody saw what looked like a giant mead hall next to a cliff with a giant stone eagle on it.

"Well Storm Whiterun sure is a strange place." He said looking down at the wolf pup, Storm just looked at him with a doggy grin. "Not that you mind do you little guy?" Barking at his master Cody only shook his head and kept on walking up the steps to the rather large palace of Dragonsreach. Upon reaching the doors to the palace he noticed very little guards outside so it was safe to assume the majority of the guards were on the inside, taking a deep breath he pushed the doors open and walked in.

Upon entering Dragonsreach one of the first things he noticed how large and open the place seemed. Just standing in the entrance way was bigger then some homes. Letting out a whistle he kept on walking until he stood in front of a large fire pit Storm took this moment to dry himself off in front of the fire by shaking his body. Looking down at the pup he smiled and simply shook his head, before looking forward, in front of him past the large table was the throne of the jarl and right above that was a dragon skull.

He could see how this place got its name, but that wasn't the most shocking thing the jarl himself seemed to be up at this ungodly hour taking to what looked like his adviser but one of them stood out more than most. She was a dunmer with long red hair, her eyes were as red as blood, her body was covered in dark black leather while a simple long sword hung at her hip. She turned and stared at him for a moment then something sparked in her eyes, drawing her blade she began to stalk toward Cody. Glaring back at the woman he drew his crossbow and took aim at her while at his feet Storm began to growl.

"I told you if I ever saw you again I would kill you human." The dark elf snarled out.

"Same to you, if I had know you were here I wouldn't have come nightblade." He spat out, Storm growled even louder as the darkelf came closer. Looking down at the wolf pup she smirked slightly before a red glow appeared in her hand.

"Never took you as one to have a pet." She said smirking, if it was possible his glare got darker as he gently nudged Storm to get behind him. The wolf pup didn't move but rather kept staring down the dunmer as his hackles began to raise. A coughing sound came from the throne and both the dunmer and human looked up to see the jarl coming toward them. The jarl was a big man and I mean big even for a nord he stood well over six feet his arms were like the size of tree trunks, he looked like he could pick apart a whole group of men by himself.

"Irileth, I trust you know this stranger?" He questioned never taking his eyes off of the stranger and the pup.

"I would stand back Balgruuf, this is the man I told you about." She replied never putting her weapon or magic away. At this the jarl blinked in surprise, but didn't say anything instead he just touched her shoulder. "Put it away Ireleth and you to stranger and please calm your pup I don't want any bloodshed today." The jarl said. And that was it something in both warriors made them put their weapons away. _"I guess this is what makes the jarl so great." _Cody thought to himself, looking down Cody gently touched Storm and the wolf pup relaxed and stopped his growling.

"There now then what can I do for you...? I am sorry but despite what Ireleth told me about you I don't even know your name. I'm Jarl Balgruff." The nord said with a small smile.

"Cody and this is Storm.." Cody said nodding at the wolf pup. "I am here because of two reasons. One I bring news from Helgen, it was destroyed by a dragon." He said waiting for the nord to laugh or mock Cody. The strange thing was he didn't he nodded and listened.

"What is the second reason then...Cody?" He questioned.

"Riverwood knows of the attack and request aid." He said still waiting for something.

"And you saw this dragon with your own eyes did you?" The jarl asked still watching Cody. "Aye I did last I saw it was heading toward this way." At this the jarl began to rub his chin then looked over a small little man who ran up to the jarl holding different scrolls and the like.

"So Proventus do you believe that we can trust in the strength of our walls against a dragon?" The little balding man held his mouth agape before shutting it.

"Jarl Balgruff we should a detachment of soldiers to Riverwood at once." The dunmer said.

"No we shouldn't the jarl of Falkreach will think we are joining the stormcloaks." The little man replied staring down the woman. Cody figured this man Proventus was not someone to take lightly. As both argued Cody bent down in front of the fire, placing his crossbow back into its place on his back he placed his hands in front of the fire warming them up.

"Enough!" The jarl boomed, both Ireleth and Proventus stopped and looked at the jarl he was fuming. "I will not stand by as a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people. Irileth nodded and walked off leaving Proventus to wander off his own way, as the left jarl Balgruuf sighed and rubbed his face before walking over to Cody.

Standing to his feet Cody looked over the man he easily towered over him and out muscled him, still as both men eyed one another it was like a wolf and bear meeting in the woods trying to decide what to do. Finlay jarl Balgruuf held out his hand, reaching out Cody gripped the forearm of the jarl.

"Thank you my friend, you didn't have to bring me this news." The jarl said with a smile. "It's not a problem I was headed this way anyway I figured I would pass the news along."

"Still it was good of you to come, if I may bother you for one more favor we need to know more about dragons and my court wizard Farengar has been looking into these rumors and stories of dragons he could use your help."

"I don't know how much help I will be given the fact that I don't know really much about dragons." Cody said as the jarl motioned for him to follow, Cody called to Storm who barked and began to follow his master.

"True but you were at Helgen you could give him a first hand account about the creature." The jarl said, at that Cody nodded his head as both he and the jarl stepped into a chamber off the right of the throne room. The room was rather large covered in simple but fine furnishings, with some arcane markings on it. _"Enchanting table." _ He thought, and standing on the left side of the room was a man who wore blue robes with a slight gold trim.

"Farengar I have someone here that was at Helgen he could help you with those matters." Jarl Balgruuf said, looking up at the jarl then at Cody Farengar gave his head a shake. Cody knew that look he had seen it plenty of time among other wizards who thought other people were below them.

"Alright thank you my jarl I shall speak to him." The wizard said bowing his head. Nodding the jarl patted Cody on the shoulder and left most likely to either get some sleep, that left the wizard, the man and wolf pup alone. "So the jarl believes you will be of some help to me huh? Well alright I need you to go get something for me." Farengar started before Cody held up his hand.

"I am no errand boy and before you say anything else you need to know that I am not some knuckle dragger so if you give me that look like I am an idiot I am here just tell you what I know about the dragon that attacked Helgen." Blinking Farengar looked slightly impressed.

"Well then you're not what I thought at all well...I still need something that would help with my research it could make all the difference" He said eying the man in front of him. Shaking his head Cody motioned for him to go on.

"Well deep in Bleakfalls barrow there is a stone tablet that would have some records of dragons..." As he began to explain Cody just started to laugh, Farengar stared at him. "I don't see what is so funny about this I need someone to get that tablet..." Pulling off his pack Cody reached inside and pulled out the stone tablet and passed it over to the wizard."This what you looking for?"

"Why...I...well yes! how did you even..." He started before Cody shook his head. "You don't want to know just take the damn thing." Farengar laughed grabbing it he placed it upon his desk and began to look over it. As he was Cody bent down and started to pet Storm who throughout all of this was quiet. "Well this is the real thing you know you were right you are different from all the other knuckle draggers out there as you put it."

"Of course I am now then do know who I can talk to about getting some fresh food and getting my cloths myself and the pup cleaned?" Cody asked eying the wizard.

"Oh right yes I will call some of the servants you should relax and rest." He said before shouting for some servant, soon a few women came in and led Cody away to be cleaned.

**XXXXX**

"Wait! No ladies I can clean that by myself!"

"Wait no keep those razors away I don't need a shave, wait, what are you doing with those scissors!" Giggling soon followed along with splashing and barking, followed by even more yelling. "Stop stop I can wash that myself."

**XXXXX**

A few hours later after being washed, fed and allowed to sleep Cody felt a little better well he was wary around those maids who bathed him. His clothing was clean, his gear was left untouched and even Storm looked clean and well rested.

"So how do you feel my friend?" A voice boomed.

Turning around Cody saw it was the jarl, smirking he shook his head and gently patted Storm on the head who then ran up to the jarl and sat in front of him. Laughing the huge man bent down and gently pat him on the head.

"I feel...violated." He grumbled slightly, at that the jarl laughed loudly.

"Oh I am sorry you weren't warned about the maids...they can be a little overzealous when cleaning someone." He said with a smirk plastered over his bearded face.

"Eh its alright just don't want it happening again...I have faced many things in my life but those maids take the cake." He said with a laugh.

"Aye well think of it as my small way of saying thank you for helping with the news though I should find some other way to thank you for the assistance you provided Farengar. Perhaps I can have the maids come by again I am sure they would be eager to see you." Cody paled at this which caused the jarl to laugh even more.

"Come you are my guest join me for the evening meal I would like to hear more about you and that crossbow of yours I have never in my life seen the like, not even when I was in the imperial military." The jarl said, chuckling Cody followed after the man Storm following behind them.

As they walked both men shared some bit of their lives with the other until they got to the dinning hall. "Now then I must know where did you find such a great animal like your wolf pup." Balgruuf questioned.

"I found him just a couple of days ago his mother was dead so I took him with me knowing he would die on his own." Cody replied as he sat down.

"Are you a follower of Kynareth then?" Balgruuf asked.

"In a manner I pay respect to the goddess since I normally stick to the wilds." The jarl accepted the answer and soon they all began to eat. After the meal Cody excused himself and took Storm with him letting the wolf pup out to do what animals do, after that was done he went straight to the room that the jarl allowed for him to have and went straight to bed.

**XXXXX**

The morning Cody and Storm awoke to the sound of horrible yelling and screaming. Jumping straight out of bed he gathered his clothing and weapons putting them on in a haste he ran out of his room Storm keeping up besides him. The source of the yelling was coming straight from the room beyond the throne, so running up the steps Cody noticed Balgruuf, Farengar, and Irileth were all around a guard who was out of breath the yelling mostly came from a few other servants that were around. The jarl had a cool head and was trying to coax the guard into speaking about whatever it was that got him out of breath.

"Just relax son and tell me what got you so worked up that you scared half the servants to death." Balgruuf said kneeling down and gently placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Dra...Drag...DRAGON! Sire at the Western Watch Tower it was horrible all the fire...and the screaming...I ran as soon as I could to come tell you...my lord..." The poor man he must have been scared out of wits.

"Don't worry lad you did good now go drink some mead and have some rest you earned it." Replied the jarl, nodding a few other guards came and helped their fellow out, when they left the jarl spoke to Farengar telling him he needed here in the city. Turning around the jarl blinked seeing Cody there along with Storm.

"Ah I was about to send for you listen you have done a lot for me and my hold already but I must ask that you help fight off the dragon." The jarl asked.

"I...Oh come on I don't know anything about fighting dragons." Cody replied before looking at the jarl. "Do you know how to fight dragons?" He said looking at Storm, the wolf pup turned its head and then sneezed. "Didn't think so." Turning to look back at the jarl Cody shook his head. "I can't help you fight a dragon."

"Please you were at Helgen you must have some idea on how to deal with this thing." The jarl begged, taking a deep breath Cody rubbed his face. "Fine I will help but I don't know what I will be able to do against a dragon."

"It will be just like that time on Red Mountain when we fought those giant bats." Irileth said. "Go for the wings." Shrugging she began shouting out orders to some of the soldiers. Looking at the soldiers then the jarl Cody began to follow them but stopped seeing Storm was following.

"Oh no little guy your staying here." The wolf pup began to whine. "No you need to stay here." Sighing he picked up the wolf and looked at the jarl.

"Do you mind?" Shaking his head the jarl motioned for some servants and they took hold of the wolf pup. "Mind him please, Storm stay I will be back." With that he was off with the other soldiers.

**XXXXX**

Making their way down the road toward the Western Watch tower Irileth the soldiers and Cody got to the tower with shocked looks. The fields around the tower were burnt while parts of the tower were in shambles. _"It...It looks just like Helgen." _Shaking his head Cody began to scan the sky's, nothing...they were clear.

"Fan out!" Irileth shouted out. "Look for survivors, and you." She said pointing her sword at Cody. "Get to the top of the tower now and watch the sky's." Raising an eyebrow he eyed her before going to the tower and was shocked to see men still in the tower.

"Over here we have survivors!" Running over Irileth and the guard rushed in pushing Cody aside getting to the others they began to check their wounds.

"Irileth thank the gods your here but the dragon how did you get past-" The tower began to shake as a roar came sounded through the hold. "We didn't it was waiting for us." Cody said looking up at the sky that was when he spotted it. The dragon was a dark golden brown color with wings large enough to blot out the sun, the monster roared except it was in a strange language.

**"Thuri du hin sil ko Sovngarde!" **

"Everyone take cover!" Cody shouted as he jumped back into the tower barely escaping a jet of flame. Growling Cody ran up the stairs, looking through the cracks in the tower he started looking for the dragon when it shouted something again.

**"Fus. Ro. Dah!" **The tower shook and rattled again at the force of the sound.

_"Wait...Wait...I know that word...Its the same word that..." _Blinking he shook his head knowing now was not the time to think on that.

"Irileth we need to move everyone out of here now!" Cody shouted at the dunmer.

"We can't or it will be open season on us all!" She shouted over the dragon's roar and flame. "We either go out there, and roast or be crushed to death in here!" He shouted back.

Gritting her teeth she began to call the men together. "Get the wounded out of here I will be staying behind to try to draw this things fire."

"Not alone you cover the men I will use my crossbow to get its attention!" Without waiting for her to answer, Cody ran up the stairs with one thing on his mind. _"I am an idiot!" _

Getting up to the top of the tower he saw the dragon circling the sky, cracking his neck and letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding he drew his crossbow, switching to the semi-auto Cody took aim and fired.

"Come on you big flying reptile I'm over here!" Cody shouted trying to get the dragon's attention.

**"Krif krin. Pruzah!" **The dragon shouted out in a booming voice, the dragon swooped by the tower breathing a ten foot long jet of flame. Growling Cody ran out of reach from the fire and fired another volley of bolts. The bolts hit the membrane of the dragon's wings, the dragon itself roared in pain then started to make a chortling sound if Cody didn't know any better he would say the winged monster was laughing at him.

**"I had forgotten what fine sport you mortals can provide!" **It said in the common tongue, the dragon then spotted the fleeing soldiers and decided they would be easier prey then the man on the tower. Diving down it opened its mouth letting out a burst of flame only to have a shield of magical aura covered the soldiers as the dragon swooped over them. Looking down he could see that it was Irileth was protecting them.

**"You are brave. Bahlaan hokoron!" **The dragon shouted out, the dragon then made another pass at the tower. Growling Cody knew what he had to do, putting the crossbow up he drew both blades and ran across the tower and jumped. Reversing his grip on the blades he let out a yell, the dragon catching the movement turned around trying to catch and bite off the mortal's head.

Time seemed to slow as the dragon's claws tried to wrap around Cody, right now Cody didn't care if he died if he could take his enemy down with him that was all that mattered. The swords of light and darkness pierced through the scales of the dragon seemed to go all through into its heart.

Mirmulnir blinked as the mortal's swords pierced his scales. This man he was no mere mortal he was...No! That isn't possible roaring out his final words letting the world know and his master what this man was. **"Dovahkiin? No!"**

The earth shuddered and then everything was quiet, deathly quiet. Irileth and the guards stopped running to see the dragon was dead, the even stranger thing the monster she knew was standing on top of the dragon his blades were covered in blood.

"Okay your all safe now I killed the big scary dragon you can stop running no-" Something strange happened a blueish orange white light poured out of the dragons mouth pushed itself into his body. Gasping as feelings, memories, knowledge, strength, and power filled his soul. Cody tried to scream but no sound came, Cody tried to find words anything to push out and finally the words came to him the only three words they seemed so simple and yet complex, lifting his head to the sky the words thundered out.

**"Fus. Ro. Dah!" **A shockwave thundered out through the hold even Irileth and her men covered their eyes at the sheer force and power of his voice. Panting Cody looked upon the group and fell backward, the last thing he heard was a nord voice saying

"By the gods...he is Dragonborn!"

**Well everyone that was the first dragon fight I hope it was okay also I hope you all liked how I described the absorbing a dragon soul I think it would make sense. Anyway this is all and please be nice and kind if you review, also watch out for Evony she is is somewhere she has the power to break the fourth wall and come after people so watch out.  
**

**"Surprise Mother Fraker!" Evony shouted jumping upon Fen's back.  
**

**"Help me!" I scream as she puts a knife to his throat. **

**"Write me in more bitch or else I will cut you! Also I want reviews!" **

**"Help me!"**


	6. A small group is formed

_As the fireball landed in front of them Cody covered his face trying to protect himself from the fire. Viktor threw up a ward spell as quickly as he could but it was too late. _

_ "Cody!" Both Viktor and Evony shouted, where their friend once stood was his swords laying on the ground. Viktor hissed through clenched teeth his fangs biting his lips drawing blood, Evony looked away her arm shaking her fingers turning white on how tightly she was holding her bow. "Damn it all I am going to make that son of a bitch." Viktor growled out. _

_ "Not before I do I am going to rip off his balls and eyes then feed him one of each!" Evony yelled. _

_"Um...Can you do that after we stop his plan." _

_ Blinking both vampire and crazed wood elf turned and saw hanging off the edge of a cliff was Cody. "Stop staring with your mouth open like fish and help me up!" Putting his sword up Viktor ran to the cliff and grabbed Cody and lifted him up only for the man to yell in pain. Sitting Cody down Viktor removed his friend's jacket, armor and shirt checking out the wounds. _

_ "By the gods..." He whispered, peaking over Viktor's shoulder Evony's face paled turning around she threw up. The wounds were bad around his shoulders, upper chest and parts of his arms, the skin was burned off even the bone was showing. _

_ "Cody...don't look just...relax...I am going to try to heal you, so keep still." Holding his staff Viktor drew around the power and energy around him then placing a hand upon Cody's chest, then pouring the magic of healing into his friend Viktor shuddered watching the wounds heal up slowly, muscle and skin started to re-grow until Cody pushed Viktor away. _

_ "Enough! You will drain yourself...Hand me my swords." Cody grunted out. _

_ "No you need to stay here we will go with your arms like that you look you seem more like your ready for butter-sauce ." Evony said with a cheerful grin, growling Cody tried to shrug on his shirt but let out a yell. Sighing Evony pushed Viktor out of the way, reaching into one of her pouches she pulled out a small jar. Popping the cork she reached inside and pulled out some white cream and rubbed it thoroughly on his shoulders. Biting his lips he did his best not to yell. _

_ "There that should help numb the pain for a couple of hours at least." Helping Cody put his shirt on followed by his jacket and armor. Handing him his swords both Viktor and Evony helped their friend to his feet. _

_ "Now come on we have to end this..." Nodding all three of them walked to the summit ready to save the world. _

**XXXXX**

_ When they were on the summit of the mountain there was a large group of men and women there all of different races each holding or wearing strange objects. One man was wearing dark gray armor with symbols of wolves over a red cape hung about his shoulders, while a fur battle skirt hung about his waist in hands was a massive two-handed axe, if you looked closely a silver wolf head ring was on his middle finger. _

_ Next to him was a dark elf in black and red leather armor in her hands were two daggers that seemed to glow with an evil light. To the far left was a little girl in a blue dress with a white apron over it that was covered in blood while in her hand was a strange staff with different faces showing different emotions appeared near the top. Beside her was a woman in golden armor holding a shield that seemed to bend in while an aura was in front of it, as a golden katana rested on top of the shield. _

_ In the middle of the mountain was a man wearing black plate armor while around his shoulders was a plated furred cape that blew in the wind. In his right hand was a pointy demonic looking mace with a face of some nightmarish creature, in his left was a patchwork old worn book that was opened while dark evil light poured out from it. A strange ring was on his index finger it seemed to wiggle and move much like a worm, as a dark staff with a human skull with horns stood planted in the ground next to him. _

_ "Morren Shadowend your time has come give yourself up you are surrounded if you give up this insane mission, hand over your items of power and you will be spared." The man in wolf armor said. _

_ "Insane? Insane!?" Morren shouted. "My mission is not insane I am just taking the Orders mission to the next level and with all of you here I will be able to finish it, the Order's mission will be complete." He said in a booming voice. _

_ "Morren! Please stop this we are all brothers and sisters please don't do this the Order's mission was never for this to happen." The woman in the golden armor said. _

_ "Don't bother trying to reason with he is mad and I know madness he should have just drink the tea, Oh speaking of tea is it time for it? yet" Looking up at the woman in the golden armor, she shook her head." Oh well if he had just drank the tea he wouldn't have gone overboard." The girl with the blue dress said. _

_ "You are all fools thinking that you can stop me. With this book and all the items of power I will become a god!" Morren shouted. _

_ "Don't bother trying to reason with him..." Cody said. "I say we kill him and end this." _

_ "Agreed he is a mad man and must die." Viktor said snarling. _

_ "Oh yeah he made me kill my pets!" Evony shouted remembering the scamps she wanted to train. _

_ The man in the wolf armor shook his head. "No we will not end him that is not our way and you know that. He has a chance to give himself over." He said staring at the trio before turning his eyes back at Morren. _

_"Morren there is still time to end this please do this for your brothers and sisters." _

_The dark elf shook her head and started to stalk to the man. "He has to die Carter it is the will of my father and mother, plus I have wanted to kill him since I met him." She said licking her lips sensually. _

_ "You can not kill a god!" Morren shouted, the dark staff started to glow soon black tendrils of dark magic shot out hitting each man and woman. "Now you will all feed my power! Then my path to godhood will be finished!" All the men and women began to cry out in pain as the life seemed to be sucked out of them. Grunting Cody raised his golden blade to the sky, soon a bright flash of light shone out from the center of the hilt destroying the tendrils of darkness. _

_ "Yeah...right now then lets all kill this wanna-be god!" Shouting out a battle cry the group rushed forward. _

**XXXXX**

Shooting awake Cody gasped for air looking around he tried to find a weapon, Cody grabbed his chest holding it tightly. Jumping out of the bed he looked around the room for anything to use for a weapon as the panic attack took over his mind until a sharp bark snapped him from it. Looking down he spotted Storm who was on the other side of the room resting in a little basket, jumping out the wolf pup walked over and jumped up pawing at Cody's leg. Smiling slightly he bent down to bet Storm with his right hand but felt a tug, looking down he saw his right arm was in a sling, shaking his head he used his left hand petting the pup.

"I see your awake finally."

Looking up he stared at the form of the jarl smiling at him, blinking Cody raised an eyebrow. "What are you smiling about?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh nothing I remember when I came home after the war petting dog after having night terrors always seemed to help." The jarl said before looking around the room he found a spare chair and sat down.

"How long have I been out?" Cody asked with a questioning gaze.

"About a week or so what do you remember?" The jarl questioned.

"I remember the dragon fight...and...killing it...and something else..happened...and pain lots and lots of pain...but after that nothing."

The jarl nodded and started to stroke his beard with his free hand he motioned for Cody to sit on the bed, Cody took a seat on the bed as Storm jumped up and laid down resting his head upon Cody's knee.

"Well...I guess I should explain to you what happened after you killed the dragon, you see you absorbed the dragon's power its knowledge its strength, and only one being in our world could do that a Dragonborn." Jarl Balgruuf explained.

"You see the Dragonborn is someone who has the power to not only kill a dragon but take their power which is what you did when you fought that thing and killed it, the power it had become your own. Legends say that the Dragonborn has the soul of a dragon and the body of a mortal, and that is what you are my friend." Blinking Cody stared at him silent his mind racing with questions he wanted to ask.

"Okay so I took a dragon's power but what happened after I killed it besides taking its power." He asked while gently stroking the wolf pup's head.

"You used the power of the voice that is the other thing the Dragonborn has he or she can use the power of the voice and force it out and speak in the dragon tongue turning your voice into a deadly weapon." The Jarl explained. "You know when I was younger I used to study up on lore and legends." He said with a smile.

"But enough of that now for some facts, as you rested I had our local priestess try to heal your arm...sadly she can't do much for you it would take a month for her to heal your arm even with daily healing. Also I spoke to Irileth about you some and she told me a great deal about your character and how you handled yourself out on the field so I have decided to honor your bravery for protecting my people I Jarl Balgruuf the greater here by name you Thane of Whiterun."

**XXXXX**

Over the course of the next few days Cody spent his time either resting or trying to convince the jarl to remove the title he gave him...it wasn't working. The next problem he had was in the form of a woman in steel armor. Her name is Lydia Battleborn, she was appointed as his housecarl and as she said to him from the moment she met him she was "Sworn to carry his burdens." It also meant she tried to take care of him.

"My Thane where are you?" Lydia called out, looking out from his hiding spot Cody shook his head. Lydia was a beautiful warrior-maiden her long dark brown hair hung loose around her shoulders while her nice figure was covered in steel plate armor.

Now Cody had no problem with strong beautiful women what his problem was he didn't want a servant and he certainly didn't want to have to deal with being some kind of noble...Oh speaking of that Cody was getting a house courtesy of the jarl.

The jarl had commissioned someone to build the house and with all the best workers on it, the house itself would take a few months. Anyway back to the problem at hand, Lydia was looking for Cody because he had left his room and decided the best way to spend was to avoid his housecarl.

"My thane please come out the jarl wanted to speak to you about something, he said it was rather important." She said with a pleading look. Sighing Cody came out of his hiding spot which was right above her in the main hall was funny. "Up here Lydia." He said scaring the daylights out of her. Laughing Cody made his way down followed closely by Storm who in the last two weeks since Cody had found him, had grown. The pup was no longer the size of a chicken but more of a medium-sized dog and it didn't seem like he would stop growing.

"Oh my thane there you are and Storm I have been looking for you everywhere the jarl-" She began.

"Needs to see me yep let's go." With that Lydia, Storm and Cody wandered off to go see the wonderful jarl of Whiterun.

**XXXXX**

"Ah there you are Dragonborn it is good to see you, and you as well Storm." The jarl said with a small smile.

"And you to but what is this about? Lydia said it was important." Cody asked looking around the war room with his housecarl standing off to the far side.

"Oh it is, its time to introduce you to my hold and other lords as well so we are having a dinner party..." The jarl began before Cody backed up, shaking his head. "Oh no no-no and just in case you didn't hear no."

"Oh come it is not that bad plus it's needed the hold needs to know you as my thane and so do the other jarls if you ever go to their lands they should know you are a person of rank." Balgruuf said in a stern voice, a voice one would use as if telling a child he had to do as he was told. Rolling his eyes Cody knew he wouldn't be able to get out of this so he simply sighed and nodded.

"Good the dinner will be ready within a few weeks more than enough time for your arm to heal and have your home-built so for the time being go and enjoy yourself." With that Balgruuf left the room and went to take care of his duties. Sighing Cody shook his head before looking over at Lydia who was covering her mouth trying to keep from giggling, turning to glare at her she stopped and coughed into her hand turning her head away.

"Come on its time to go see the priestess." He grumbled walking off.

**XXXXX**

"Oh relax you big baby." The priestess grumbled, the woman healing his arm is Danica Pure-Spring a priestess of Kynareth.

"Well it hurts can you blame me" Cody grumbled as Danica was pouring healing magic into his body.

"Of course it hurts, healing bones with magic isn't easy." Danica said for the third time that day. "Though it would be easier if the Gildergreen wasn't sick..."

"The Gildergreen that is the tree in the middle of town isn't it?" Cody asked as Danica stopped working on his arm.

"Aye the Gildergreen it is sick...I know how to heal it but I am not able to do it." She said sadly. "You see the power of healing I receive from Kynareth and her power is over nature and with the Gildergreen sick I am not able to do much." She said.

"Okay...Well how do we fix it? Where does the Gildergreen come from or was it just always here?" Cody asked.

"Well the Gildergreen was grown from a cut of another tree the Eldergleam, and the only way to heal the Gildergreen is the sap from the parent tree, and the only way to collect the sap is with a special knife called Nettlebane."

"Why would this Nettlebane be able to collect the sap of the Eldergleam." He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well legend says that the Nettlebane is the only weapon old enough to cut through the bark since the Eldergleam pre-dates metal, that is why no other weapon can pierce the bark the hard part is I haven't found anyone to take the dagger and go to the Eldergleam to collect the sap. With the stormcloak rebellion and the dragon attacks the jarl hasn't been able to spare the man power for it and I don't have money to hire the companions"

"I could do it...just if I get the sap and thus heal the Gildergreen would that say help you heal my arm faster?"

"Well it could yes, even though I believe having your arm healed there near the Eldergleam would be even better." Danica said rubbing her chin gently. "But you couldn't go with your arm like that..."

"I will join him." Turning to the source of the Cody, Danica and Storm blinked, it was Lydia. "You are my thane and I am your housecarl I was sworn to carry your burdens and this seems like a burden for me to carry."

"Yes of course that could work your housecarl can help protect you..."

"No." Cody said, both women and Storm turned to look at him glaring slightly. "Lydia I have told you before I don't want a servant so I am doing this with just Storm and myself." Cody said staring down at the wolf pup who barked, glaring at him Lydia stormed straight at the man.

"If you were not my thane I would slap you, just because I'm a woma-" A strange sound stopped her. It was Cody he was laughing, like a madman. "By the gods that's funny!" Both women looked at him like he was crazy.

"It's not because you're a woman, that has nothing to do with it. I don't care if you're a woman or even a man. I don't want a servant, or even a traveling companion outside of Storm here." Cody said looking down at the wolf pup.

"Well as long as your thane of this city I am your housecarl and you can't fight it." Lydia said. Sighing Cody rubbed his face knowing he wouldn't get anywhere with her, he tried to order her to leave him away but the jarl heard the order and out ruled him. "Okay, fine you win Lydia you can come with me." Lydia brightened and opened her mouth to speak but was stopped by Cody.

"But just for this venture alright I do things a certain way, you follow me you do things my way or I will toss your ass to the curb got it." He said in strict tone.

"I will and as I said my thane I am sworn to carry your burdens." Reaching out her hand she stuck in front of Cody, smirking he stuck his hand out and gripped her's while Storm jumped up and put his paws on their arms.

**Alright another chapter down so how do you guys like the set up for this quest? I think it is good if you ask me, also I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed it was nice to see that some people are reading my story. Also Evony if you review the story again don't bring that mad man Deadpool in here please? Last time he came by he brought Pinkie Pie and well I am still cleaning the blood, cupcakes and jelly they left here.  
**

**Evony: "No promises."  
**

**Fen: "Alright I guess I can deal with that as long as they don't come-" **

**Pinkie Pie: "Weeeeee! Hey Fenny I'm back!" The party pony shouted jumping up and down.  
**

**Fen: "Dear god not again...Alright everyone I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can..." **

**Pinkie Pie: "Hey Fenny when will be posting that other story you were working on you know the Ru-" Evony comes from behind gagging the pink pony.  
**

**Fen: "Thank you! And I will post that story when my editor is done going through it. Anyway have a good day everyone! And I don't own Deadpool or Pinkie pie they belong to their own companies so HA! Disclaimer right there!" **


	7. Healing, beauty and a giant wolf

As Cody, Lydia and Storm left with enough supplies to last them a couple of weeks. The jarl tried to convince Cody to stay but given how every time the maids always washed him when he said no...He rather hit the road with a broken arm then deal with that. Plus since he accepted Lydia she was proving her worth as a fighter, though her contrast questions were really starting to grate on his nerves.

"My Thane?" Groaning Cody turned to look at her, it was their first night together and while she sat across from him he raised an eyebrow. "Yes Lydia? And for the last time call me Cody or I will start plucking the hair from your nose."

"My Than-"Before she could finish that sentence Cody leaned over and much to her surprised plucked a hair from her nose.

"By the gods!" Falling over backwards she grabbed her nose rolling around at the sharp pain in her nose, as she was rolling around on the ground Storm got up from his spot beside Cody and started to lick Lydia's face. "Gah wolf slobber!" She gently pushed the wolf pup away. "I can't believe you plucked a hair from my nose." She said drying her face off from all the drool.

"I told you I would now than what is your question?" He said never blinking.

"Oh...well I wanted to ask something why don't you wear any armor beside the shoulder pads." Much to Lydia kept on expecting him to give a non-serious answer but much to her surprise he told her straight out.

"My clothes are made from dwemer cloth, their cloth is much harder and tougher than normal clothing I feel safer wearing this then I do when wear anything else." He said looking her in the eye.

"Oh...where did you get the cloth?" She asked gently petting Storm who nudged his head under her hand.

"My family, for ever since the dwemer vanished and my family has strove to understand their ways. So my entire family lives in the ruins of the dwemer and we wear clothing made from the material they use and make things just like they do, not as advance but pretty damn close, like my crossbow." Cody said nodding beside him.

"Though the clothing isn't perfect it can be burned by extremely hot temperatures, and I can still be hurt like my broken arm. The force from the fall when I was fighting the dragon broke my arm I am lucky it wasn't worse than that."

"Oh do you think it is possible for me to get some of that clothing?" She asked.

"Trust me you wouldn't want this it wouldn't do you much good." Lydia raised an eyebrow while Storm left her side and sat by Cody pawing at his leg, gently petting the wolf pup he smiled before looking back at Lydia.

"The reason is training. You have trained all your life in armor knowing it would protect you, even after seeing it in action for yourself you would still not trust in it enough so you would hesitate in battle and most likely get yourself and by extension Storm and myself killed."

Lydia sighed but nodded agreeing with him not knowing that Cody was bullshitting her. Grinning to himself he gently patted Storm with his left hand, chuckling scratched the wolf pup between the ears. "Come on I will take first watch get some rest." Lydia nodded and went to lay down next to the fire, pulling a blanket from her back she soon fell fast asleep.

As she slept Cody stared deep into the flames his mind lost in thought.

**XXXXX**

_As the group rushed toward the mad man Carter reached him first letting out a roar he swung his two-handed axe at Morren's head hoping to end this quickly. Morren was faster using his mace he swatted Carter away while the dunmer woman snuck in from the side hoping to stab him in the chinks in the armor._

_ "Oh no you don't my dear Lolith you didn't think I would forget that you like to sneak." Morren said with a sneer, just as one of her wicked daggers found their mark. Lolith blinked seeing her dagger being pushed out by something that looked like rotting flesh, that pushed her with enough force to send her flying._

_"My turn!" Turning to look at the source of the voice the dark warrior grinned underneath his mask seeing the golden warrior woman rushing toward him. "Ah Anora the golden light of the world come embrace me." Morren spoke as blocked her golden katana with his mace only to have her shield knock him back into Cody who used both swords to slash at his back. Crying out he swung his mace wildly, ducking and rolling Cody avoided the hit just as an arrow shot out smacking Morren's shoulder guard._

_"Alice now!"_

_Looking up from her spot the little girl in the blue dress, named Alice, reached inside of her apron's pocket and took out a small steel-gray pyramid and tossed it. The little pyramid smacked Morren in the back and soon grew into a ten foot pyramid that was see through with Morren inside except without his armor or weapons. Inside the mad man smacked his fists on the walls of the pyramid screaming._

_"Well...like a rat in a trap, let's kill him before he switches out with a double and escapes!" Evony shouted. Turning to look at her all the others just stared. She blinked. "What? it's annoying!" She added answering their silence._

_"She is right we have to kill him..." Viktor said some of the others nodded their heads in agreement._

_"No, you know that is not our way." Carter growled out as he walked over to the prison pyramid._

_"Carter you know he can't be saved." Anora said shaking her head sadly. "He is no longer the man we once knew death would be a mercy."_

_"Anora?" Turning the golden warrior looked at the Alice who made her way to the others. "I don't know if killing him would be a good idea...but..-" Looking into the pyramid she shook her head. "But maybe we can use the other thing...the thing Viktor brought." All the group Turned to look at Viktor with a questioning gaze._

_Sighing the vampiric mage reached inside of his cloak and pulled out a scroll, the scroll was marked with arcane writing while the handles were all gold._

_"By the gods...an Elderscroll."_

_"Where in the name of the pit did you get that thing!?"_

_"Viktor your mad for bringing that thing what if Morren had gotten his hands on it."_

_"Silence! I do not ask for your council nor wish for it. The Elderscroll was a last resort if we couldn't capture him but we have so leave it be." Viktor snarled out causing the group to lapse into silence._

_"Well what do we do then if we can't decide?" Anora asked._

_"We will not kill him we do not kill one of our own." Carter said still standing his ground._

_"Carter I know you want to follow the laws and rules that have been set before us but look at him truly look at him." Cody said pointing toward Morren._

_"If we do not end him then this madness will only begin again and next time we may not be able to stop him, we got lucky if Alice didn't have that trump card we would have died and Viktor would have used the Elderscroll anyway so please let us do what we have to do."_

_Carter looked between all the others then back at Morren, letting out a sigh he nodded. "Fine end him." Turning around the man slowly began to walk away, all the others watched him leaving until a scream of terror shook the group from their thoughts. Turning back they all saw that Morren had escaped with Alice underneath his left arm while in his right was the skull staff._

_"You think that childish prison would be enough to hold me!? I will destroy you all!" Raising the staff above his head a dark shield covered him while the book flipped opened and began to shoot out the dark light again._

_"Viktor use it now!" Cody shouted._

_Opening the Elderscroll Viktor aimed it at Morren and pushed his will and power through it. A bright white glow in circled him then shot out blasting the dark shield away, Morren dropped Alice who scrambled away in time as the light overtook the mad man blasting him away. The group all let go of a breath they didn't know they were holding and soon all sighed with relief the nightmare was over._

_"What happened to him? Is he really dead?" Someone asked._

_"I...I don't know..." Was the only reply._

**XXXXX**

"My Thane?"

Shaking his head Cody looked away from the dying fire to see Lydia standing next to him. "Hm? Is it your turn for the watch already?" He questioned being so lost in thought he didn't even bother to correct her about what to call him.

"No...its morning you took an all nighter." She said.

"Oh...I am sorry it seems I was lost in thought was all..." Cody said standing up he looked around seeing all the gear was packed up, there was one thing missing though. "Where is Storm?" He asked with a questioning gaze.

"Oh he is over there." Lydia said pointing behind Cody, turning around he spotted the wolf pup chasing some rabbits, laughing Cody whistled getting Storm to stop the chase and come toward his master. Smiling at him Cody pet the wolf, who in turn licked Cody's fingers. "Alright let's get a move on." With that the trio moved on to their goal to get the Nettlebane.

**XXXXX**

Cody, Lydia and Storm traveled for a few more days until they spotted their goal moving around to get a better few without alerting any of the witches or the monster hagraven. "So there it is Orphan rock...and witches and a hagraven." Lydia whispered from their hiding spot.

"So what is the plan? I don't think we can rush in there...There is five of them, and three of us and your handicapped." Looking at the position of the witches and hagraven, they were all gathered around a stone the hagraven was facing Cody, while two witches were on each side.

"Well given that its night-time now would be the worst time, hagravens are awake at night the best time would be to strike during the day, so we will wait, watch them and when the time is right strike."

"We may have to move that up." Lydia pointed out. Looking to where she was pointing Cody saw a man covered in fur brown wiggling around in the grasp of the witches and was placed upon the stone table.

"Damn it all...Alright new plan while they are focused on him we will strike, I want you to use my crossbow, I will throw my knives and Storm."

Turning around to look at the wolf pup Cody raised an eyebrow Storm was shaking violently his hackles raised as he stared out toward the coven.

"Storm stay back." The wolf pup didn't answer but just stood there shaking violently. Touching the wolf pup Storm didn't stop shaking but his hackles did lower, lifting his hand he turned to Lydia and passed her his crossbow.

"Just pull the trigger and hold on, also here-" Reaching over he flicked the switch on the side to fire five bolts, then reaching across his belt he pulled out a few throwing knives. Looking at Lydia he nodded and crept through the brush quietly getting as close as they could before attacking taking shelter behind a boulder that was away from the coven.

Taking a breath he threw his knives just as Lydia fired the crossbow, the first volley and all panic broke out. Two witches fell to the bolts while the other two and the hagraven were hit with the knives.

Crying out in pain the rest of the coven fell into panic, hissing in pain the hagraven drew upon her un-natural power and threw a fireball. Ducking back behind the rock Cody grunted as fireball after fireball struck the rock, firing another volley Lydia grinned, she was really liking this weapon. Howling loudly Storm charged in Cody tried to reach out to grab the wolf pup but failed.

"Storm!"

Watching in slow motion Cody saw Storm jump and avoid the spells that the witches were throwing when he jumped launching himself Storm connected with the hagraven, toppling over the woman bird hybrid, the monster let out a shriek that was a mix of a bird and a woman screaming. The last witch tried to limp away when something large pounced on her it must have been the size of a small sabercat, it was all black except for two piercing dark blue eyes.

"Storm?" Cody asked stunned.

Barking the wolf ran across the bridge and danced around Cody's feet, blinking he gently rubbed the wolf on the head confused. "How in the name of the gods..."

"The gods are the reason my friend." Blinking at the strange voice Cody turned his head to look at the man who was put on the stone altar. Lydia walked over and fell over as Storm jumped up trying to hug her and she ended up falling down with the giant wolf loving on her, walking over Cody blinked the man was a breton his robes were made of rough fur.

"Thank you for saving my life I am Maurice a pilgrim and follower of Kynareth." He said smiling while holding his hand.

"Cody, and you're welcome, now what happened to my wolf?" He replied shaking the breton's hand.

"Oh...I thought you knew well you see your wolf is a guardian hound, legend had it they were the hounds of the gods themselves. Every guardian hound was different depending on the god or goddess, Storm was a hound of Kynareth so killing a hagraven an enemy of Kynareth would help him grow. I would say he isn't even done growing by the time he is full-grown he should be at least tall enough to ride." Maurice explained. "Though I've never seen one before so I can't be sure."

"Well...fuck me..." Looking over at Storm who was rolling around in the grass, chuckling slightly he began to laugh loudly. Maurice turned his head and blinked "I don't see what is so funny having one of the gods own guardians with you is a great honor."

"Trust me I know it is." He said between breaths as he kept on laughing. "Just...I given my history with the gods this is just funny." Still laughing leaving Maurice to stare at him with a confused look on his face Cody looked over the body of the hagraven, he saw a strange dagger sticking out of its belt. The dagger was a dark gray, green color it had a almost black leather grip, the strange thing was the dagger looked like it was made of stone but it had a gleam of steel.

Bending down he touched the hilt and froze...this thing...it felt...wrong...so wrong in his hands...the dagger felt like it was alive. Glaring down he gripped it tightly and his eyes widened this thing was evil it hated nature and its beauty...it was the very bane of Knyareth...that would explain why it could pierce the Eldergleam...

"By the gods is that what you are after?"

Turning around Cody saw it was Maurice the breton stared out in horror of the dagger. "That thing is Nettlebane...I have seen pictures of it but never...what are you planning with that?" he questioned backing up slowly.

"The Gildergreen in Whiterun is dying I was sent to get this...thing to the Eldergleam and get some of its sap to restore the tree." Cody replied, Maurice looked on in silence before nodding.

"I have a better idea...one that won't need the use of that foul thing..."

"Oh? Well I am all ears tell me." And he did.

"You know...that plan is crazy...so crazy it just may work..." Cody said with a grin.

**XXXXX**

It took another week for the small group to get to the entrance Eldergrleam Sanctuary. "Alright we are here now you ready to follow through on this?" Cody asked with a questioning stare.

"Yes I will now than Storm if you would please follow me." The wolf nodded its head and followed the pilgrim into the cave as Lydia and Cody waited outside.

"So...my Than-I mean Cody" She started but corrected herself as soon as Cody's fingers came into view. "What is the plan again I am having a hard time following along with this one."

"Simple instead of getting the sap we are getting a whole new tree." He replied moving his fingers away from her.

"I get that but why does he need Storm again?" Lydia questioned.

"Easy with a guardian of the goddess in there Maurice can get the sapling and give it to us, then you me and Storm are heading back to Whiterun we give the sapling to Danica then she finishes healing my arm and I get to use my crossbow again." He explained staring out into the distance.

"Okay that makes sense but...wouldn't be easier to get your armed healed in there? instead of waiting?" She asked with a questioning stare.

"It would...why didn't I think of this before!?" Cody shouted, turning around he rushed into the cave.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Lydia shouted following after her thane. Running down the cave tunnel one of the first things Cody noticed was how clean the air smelt unlike move caves it that rank this one smelt like a fresh spring day. Moving further he soon found himself in paradise, looking around his mouth hung open in shock. Lydia knelt and quietly wheeped the sheer beauty of this place was beyond words.

"I have seen many horrors...and wonders in my life...but this...this place is beyond anything it is...a..."

"Eye of the storm?" A voice said

Looking around Cody saw a man walking across a bridge toward them with a smile. "Greetings friends and welcome to Sanctuary a haven in the storm of life, please come in and enjoy yourself, rest and relax if peace and beauty exists anywhere in our troubled land it exists here." He said with a smile "I am Sond my wife Asta is near by please come with me." Smiling he motions for Lydia and Cody to follow and both do still in shock at everything around them.

"So what brings you strangers here not many come here." Sond asked.

"Well we came with the man in the brown robes my wolf Storm is with him." Cody replied.

"Oh the pilgrim and the guardian...wait the guardian is yours? Then you my friend are truly blessed by the goddess." He said moving along the path.

"They are speaking with the Eldergleam up there." Sond pointed up and both Lydia and Cody froze. High above them was a tree...okay tree isn't the right word more like The Tree, the Eldergleam was massive not just in height but in width as well. Lydia tried to speak but her voice caught in her throat. Smiling Sond shook his head and walked on calling.

"Asta we have more guests and the man is the that brought the guardian." Rounding a corner a woman stood. "Well that is simply amazing...Oh my your hurt come here kind sir." Blinking Cody walked up to the woman who in turn placed a hand over his broken arm and whispered a small prayer, there was no glow of light or healing aura instead silence except for the sound of a small flowing river. Looking down at his arm Cody pulled it out of the sling and moved it around.

"Holy fuck..." He said staring. "What kind of healing magic was that?"

"Not magic my friend...Faith I believed in the power of the goddess and prayed that your arm be healed and it was." Asta said with a smile.

"I...Thank you...I ...I am not much one for words like this but I owe you." He said still looking at his arm. Asta turned her head then frowned slightly placing a hand upon Cody's chest she shook her head sadly.

"It seems the goddess has much more work to do for you my friend you're hurting in more than the physical...you have carried your burden for so long...You need not carry it anymore please allow me to help." Asta began to pray but was stopped with a hand covering her mouth.

"I am sorry but I can't allow you to do that...that burden is mine to bare and mine alone...Plus some wounds never heal not this." Asta tired to speak up again but was interrupted by a bark. Turning around Cody saw a flash of black then he was looking up at the face of a wolf who decided to lick him.

"Gah Storm." Wiggling around he manged to get the big wolf off his chest and scratch his ears with a small smile. Looking past the massive wolf Cody saw Maurice who was handing the sapling to Lydia with a smile who took it and began to walk out of the cave.

"Thank you my friend for trying things my way." Maurice said with a smile.

"Yeah not a problem..." Pushing the wolf back Cody stood to his feet and gripped the pilgrims forearm. "I will stop by again if I ever have the time...this place...it's...a haven." Nodding Maurice stepped out-of-the-way and allowed Cody to leave along with Storm.

"I wish I knew why he wouldn't allow the goddess to heal his heart..." Asta wondered as the man was out of ear shot.

"Who knows my dear but I believe that he will be back one day and maybe then he will be ready to let it go." Sond said.

**XXXXX**

Upon returning to Whiterun and giving the sapling to Danica Cody, Lydia and Storm went back to Dragonsreach letting the jarl know he was back. When opening the doors Cody was a little shocked to find the servants running around like crazy all.

"Ah you have returned and just in time!" Boomed a mighty voice.

Looking Cody spotted the jarl Balgruuf walking towards him followed closely by Irileth and his adviser Proventus. When reaching the small group Balgruuf stared in shock at the size of Storm. "By the gods how did he get so big in such amount of time?"

"I will explain later jarl but what am I just in time for?" Cody asked, which he soon regretted seeing the twisted smile on Irileth's face.

"Why in time for the party held in your honor." Irileth laughed her red eyes glowing with delight.

"...I hate my life..." Cody said.

**Well here it is another chapter is done to be honest I had some writers block on this but I think it turned out okay now then you guys know the rules be nice on any reviews also if you want to ask me anything about this story PM me and to those who reviewed thank you now to say something Cody isn't neutral in the civil war or at least he won't be later on but that comes after he has done everything else the civil war will be finished in a very good way I promise.  
**

**Evony: "I love my lines "  
**

**Fen: "I am sure you do hell you write your own dialogue half the time." **

**Evony: "I know that is why it is so great." **

**Pinkie Pie: "Hey Fenny you going to talk about that other story your working on?" **

**Fen: "No I am not going to and that is the end of it, when its ready I will post it till then leave me alone or else I will duck tape your mouth shut again." **

**Pinkie Pie: "Party Popper" The party pony pouted. **

**Evony: Every party needs a popper and that is why he is here" **

**Fen:"..." Pulls out two cupcake and throws one at Pinkie and Evony **

**Pinkie: "Yay cupcake your no longer the popper of the party."  
**

**Evony: "Agreed! Though Fen I thought you were af-" Covering her mouth quickly Fen smiles and pushes Evony into the Marvel universe.**

**Fen: "Okay that should keep them busy anyway everyone I will post the next chapter in the next few days I promise, now it is time for us to end this-" **

**A green whirling tornado breaks into Fen's room destroying everything in its path when, the tornado stopped a man in a yellow suit with a green face grinned. "It's party time!" **

**Fen: "I hate my life..."**


	8. A short party, destiny calls

No matter how much Cody pleaded and fought the jarl wouldn't budge on the issue of the party, he said it was important that Cody was named as thane of Whiterun so the party was a means to introduce the new thane to the other jarls and so the important people of the hold know who he was.

It got so bad Cody begged Irileth to kill him but she refused saying "I rather watch you suffer." So the day of the party had arrived the whole of Dragonsreach was filled with jarls and their entourage, along with other important men and women from all over skyrim.

"So are you ready my friend?" Balgruuf asked a nervous looking Cody.

"I rather fight the dragon again..." He mumbled, laughing Balgruuf clapped Cody on the shoulder. "Come finish putting on your cloak it is almost time just come down to the main hall when your done." Walking away from Cody Balgruuf went to the main hall leaving his new thane alone.

Taking a deep breath Cody looked into the mirror, instead of his normal attire Cody was dressed in a fine silk shirt of black while a golden cape hung about his shoulders with a horse clasp holding it together. His blades hung on his hips while his crossbow remained with Lydia she herself was acting as his guard during the party so she wore her armor though it was neatly polished. At her side was Storm who was given a leather collar that was etched with his name in it smiling he called Storm over to his side and gently pet the wolf before looking at Lydia he nodded and started to make his way to the main hall.

"Ah there he is!" Booming the jarl, looking forward Cody bowed as soon as he was near the man. Clasping Cody on the shoulder Balgruuf stood Cody and turned him to the crowd. "Greetings my friends and fellow jarls I would like to introduce you to this man here. This man who saved my entire hold from the danger of a dragon this is Cody...Ah" Turning to looking at the man with a slight grin

"What is your surname? " Whispering it to the jarl who simply nodded. "Cody A'den my Thane I wish to present you with two gifts for saving my people and hold first a weapon that will act as your badge of office." Motioning with his hand a guard came forward carrying an axe, the axe itself was made of steel the pommel of the two-headed axe was a horse head the symbol of Whiterun.

Taking the axe Balgruuf passed the axe to Cody who took the weapon and placed it within his belt. "The second thing is a shirt of mail made from the scales of the very dragon you slew." Another guard came forth bringing a coat of mail except instead of being made from steel it was forged from dragon scales. "May these items help protect you as you have protected Whiterun." Clapping followed this as the jarl motioned for the scale armor to be put away. "It shall await you in your room, Eorlund Graymane himself made the weapon and armor skyforge steel is some of the strongest around." He whispered before shouting that the feast may begin.

The party was underway after that Cody was pushed in front of a sea of faces meeting, after an hour he finally couldn't take it and wandered off Storm at his side. "Gods...I hate this..."

"Then you shouldn't have saved the hold."

Cody blinked that voice was familiar...turning around Cody saw a huge monster of a man. He stood at six-foot ten he was built like a bear he was covered in dark gray plated armor with fur underneath with a battle skirt hanging around his hips. His armor was covered in wolf carvings while a heavy brown fur cape hung about his shoulders, his hair was dark brown with flecks of silver in it. While a massive gray two-handed axe rested on his back as a silver wolf head ring was on his middle finger.

"Carter? Carter Ironshield?" Cody said blinking in shock, grinning the massive man walked over to him and placed a hand upon Cody's shoulder. "Good to see you brother or should I say thane? Oh and while we are in public you should prefer to me by my title I am Harbinger of the Companions."

**XXXXX**

After recovering from his shock Cody and Carter began to talk about what has gone on since what happened after on the mountain. As they talked Carter gently scratched Storm and smiled "An impressive hound."

"Aye he is and it's no secret why he likes you old friend." Cody said with grin, smirking Carter shook his head before going back to scratching the wolf. "So have you seen any of the others?" Cody asked referring to those in the Order.

"No not since that night, I still have dreams you know...about what happened I keep thinking we could have done something differently..."

"I know what you mean but we can't change the past and that is that..but enough of that tell me what is like being married huh?"

Carter smiled and leaned back thinking of the beautiful red-head that shared his life. "Ah Aela..." Shaking his head Carter coughed into his hand. "Well it is nice I couldn't picture my life without her...You know you should try it sometime given how you and Evony were around each other..."

Laughing Cody clutched his stomach Carter raised an eyebrow while looking at Storm with a confused look.

"You thought...That Evony...and I?" Laughing even harder Cody shook his head before composing himself. "Evony and I were never involved we were only friends, we flirted once in a while but that was it."

"Oh...I would have thought what about Lydia then?" He asked but soon regretted because it sent Cody into another laughing fit. "Lydia is just a friend and traveling companion."

"Oh well...-"

"Carter look I am not looking for anything trust me I rather not have to deal with things like that."

"Well you say that now but-" He started when the sound of lighting and thunder sounded followed by a man bursting into the hall. Turning to look it was a guard drenched in water. "My jarl! They are speaking!"

He shouted out, jarl Balgruuf stood to his feet and looked toward Cody and motioned for him to follow. As they all went outside Balgruuf's mouth dropped. "By Ysmir's beard..." Then a voice shook the whole of Dragonsreach everyone ducked covering their ears.

**"Do-vah-kiin!" **

"The Graybeards...they have summoned you..." Balgruuf said looking at Cody. "You must gather your things and go." Raising an eyebrow Cody tried to ask more but Balgruuf pushed him away from the door and had Lydia take him away telling her to have him change and leave out the back.

When getting into his room Cody changed into his normal cloths and gathered his gear, and taking his crossbow he double checked to make sure he had everything when Balgruuf came in. "I am sorry about this my friend but if the Graybeards have summoned you if they have then you must go to them they will help guide and train you." Balgruuf explained

"Alright and if I don't want to?" Cody questioned.

"You have to my friend they can help you master your own power." Sighing Cody shook his head but nodded. "Alright Lydia, Storm let's go."

"Wait they must stay here, only the Dragonborn can come to High Hrothgar trust me they will only open the door for you." The jarl explained.

Looking between Lydia and Storm he gently called the wolf to him and scratched his head. "Okay Storm...I need you to be a good boy and stay here. Lydia watch over him and jarl Balgruuf? Can you take care of them for me until I get back?" The jarl nodded and showed Cody the back way out of the Dragonsreach.

Looking up at the sky Cody saw the storm was still going on, taking a deep breath he wandered into the storm.

**Alright short filler chapter agreed but now things are starting to get under way finally so next chapter Cody will be going to get training. Now I am sure some people are wondering why he hasn't shouted since the time he fought the dragon well the answer is simple he doesn't know how, the time after the dragon fight was more like pure instinct he will have to have training in the way of the voice before he can start using shouts. Also he will be staying with the Graybeards for at least a month learning the dragon language and learning all the shouts they can teach him it won't be like the game it will be a legit training session. **

**Fen: "Now that is out of the way I can finally clean up that mess Pinkie Pie and the Mask left here." A large booming sound went off somewhere else in Fen's home. Blinking he goes to check it out and see's Evony standing there covered in blood, Deadpool's head on a chain hanging from her belt.**

**Evony: "I am back you little bitch and I got a bone to pick with you." **

**Fen: "...I am fucked aren't I?" **

**Evony: "Yes...yes you are." **


	9. I can make a dragonborn out of you

It had been almost a week since the storm and the calling from the graybeards, and Cody was almost to the village of Ivarstead from there he would travel to the monastery. Upon arriving at the village Cody sighed softly with a small smile on his lips he was almost there, walking forward he started looking for a path up the mountain when he saw two men speaking.

"Will you be making the climb today?"

"No, I know the graybeards need the supplies but my knees aren't what they are supposed to be."

"I could take it up there for a small price."

Turning both men turned and blinked, standing in front of them was a stranger. "Whats that now?"

"I will take the supplies up to the graybeards for you for a small price, plus I am heading up there anyway." Cody said looking at the men, the two looked between each other and shrugged, walking over to the stranger the man holding the back of supplies passed it over to the man. "Thank you friend and what kind of price are you talking about?"

"Just some warmer cloths some fur cloaks and food for me."

"Of course stranger come with me I will give you what you need." Chuckling both men walked off with, as they got to the man's home the man grabbed some fur gloves and cloak along with some cheese wheels and beard along with some mead. Thanking the man Cody took the supplies for the graybeard, and walked to the thousand steps.

**XXXXX**

"Gods...this better be worth it..." Cody muttered to himself pulling the furs tighter against his frame. The walk up the thousand steps was a long one not only did he have to deal with the cold but animals and monster not to mention, the higher he went the colder it got. The wind was just about unbearable, despite being wrapped in a massive fur cloak and other furs his body he could hardly handle it.

Upon reaching what he believed was the top his mouth hung open a monastery rested in front of him, the monastery was massive in size it seemed to be carved from the very mountain side. Taking a deep breath Cody walked forward and began to climb up the stairs to the door, looking at the door he grabbed the knocker and banged it loudly.

The door slowly creaked opened and inside the doorway was a hooded man in black and gray robes. Motioning for Cody to come in the dragonborn pushed inside walking past the hooded man Cody wandered in and started to look around. The inside was dark except for a patch of sunlight in the center of the room, walking forward Cody began to stagger the fatigue from the climb catching up with him. Standing in the center Cody looked around seeing more men in robes come around him, one came to stand before him, a long beard was sticking out of his hood.

"So you are the dragonborn?"

"Yes I am answering the summons pretty impressive by the way the storm thing." The graybeard lifted his head and Cody could see he was smirking.

"Well go big or go home, but first we shall see if you truly have the gift. Now show us all 'dragonborn' let us taste of your voice." Raising an eyebrow Cody rubbed his face and looked at the man.

"Your Thu'um or shout, if you are the one truly the one that shouted so loud that our very mountain shook at the sound of your voice than proof you are that man and shout let us feel it."

"I don't even...know...how I did it...It just happened." Cody tried to explain but the hooded man stopped him. "Then leave if you can not shout then you are not the dragonborn leave the supplies and go." With that he turned around and started to walk off, grinding his teeth Cody thought back trying to think of what happened when he killed the dragon. The memory flooded back to him in an instant Cody opening his mouth forced the words out.

**"Fus-Ro-Dah!" **A wave of pure force pushed out of his throat toward the graybeard who turned around and shouted the same words back. The waves of pure force clashed together and finally broke pushing both men back Cody grunted and fell to a knee panting the older man braced himself but he didn't really move.

"So it is true well then dragonborn welcome to High Hrothgar. I am master Arngeir I speak for my fellow graybeards, now than tell me why have you come to train."

"I have come to find out what it means to be dragonborn and when someone calls for you it is rude not to answer." Cody said panting slightly his ears ringing for Arngeir's shout. Laughing Arngeir smiled slightly and walked down to Cody standing over him Arngeir stroked his beard.

"Well it is an honor to welcome a dragonborn High Hrothgar and we the graybeards will do our best to teach you on how to use your gift along with other skills that you will need to survive. Now stand it is time to begin your training."

"I-I can barely stand..." He began until Cody was kicked in the chest by Arngeir. As Cody rolled with the kick Arngeir stomped his foot onto the dragonborn's chest. Groaning with pain Cody tried to get to his feet, Angeir walked away before turning around. Arngeir rushed forward and kicked out at Cody, grunting with pain Cody raised his hands catching the graybeards foot in his hands.

Growling he pushed the old man back and stood to his feet, getting into a fight stance he rushed forward sending an open palm strike toward Arngeir who blocked the hit by catching Cody's wrist than yanking his arm down he brought Cody to his knees.

Arngeir struck Cody's side with his elbow, falling to his knee's Cody jumped back up and started throwing his first out which Arngeir blocked with little trouble. Growling Cody sent a round house kick toward the older man who simply deflected the hit, spinning around Cody's right first sailed through the air only to have Arngeir block it with his let then his right hand struck out grabbing Cody by the throat.

"You are skilled but there is room for you to learn." Grunting Arngeir head butted Cody sending him to the ground. "You will learn a lot while you are here dragonborn that much is certain."

**XXXXX**

That was day one of training, the graybeards began to teach Cody many things over the course of two months. The day would start at four in the morning, Cody along with the graybeards would clean the monastery, after three hours of work they would make food which consisted of bread, cheese and some oatmeal.

Then the training would begin Angeir would start with learning the dragon language, then Arngeir would start with the shouts Cody would learn. In the afternoon they would break for the mid-day meal and afterword Arngeir would spar with Cody teaching him hand to hand.

Arngeir explained that while the graybeards were neutral they all learned how to fight and protect themselves, believing that using their Th'um's was only to speak to the goddess Kynareth so in the self interest of protecting themselves the graybeards were all masters of martial skills when it came to fighting hand to hand.

One day after sparing Cody had to ask why the graybeards never used weapons. The graybeard master had told Cody that they never use them and told the dragonborn that he must give his weapons and armor up for the time of his training.

"Weapons are tools of fear used by those who are afraid. One who learns to fight with his hands has the advantage over those who rely on blades, bows or axes, and do you know why" He asked, shaking his head Cody listened as the man explained something.

"Because they expect to win. Weapons are false they are not of nature, when I fight I expect to die, even when we spar I anticipated death and resigned myself to it. Death is the worst thing our world can throw at you if you accept it, then it will have no power over you." With that Arngeir and Cody went back to training.

The evening training was mediation and focusing learning the Way of the Voice and how to speak with the wind and the sky. The evening meal would be some dried fish and salted pork along with water, then sleep soon followed.

One of the more difficult things about training was shouting Cody had to learn to speak not just the dragon language he had to understand that each word and symbol was its own meaning. Another thing Cody learned during his stint that while a dragonborn didn't need to absorb a dragon soul to learn shouts but the soul gave the dragonborn more power.

**XXXXX**

At the end of the second month Cody had changed his body was more lean from the martial training and his voice was stronger and his knowledge of the dragon language had increased. While working with the other masters out in the yard, Arngeir came forward with a small smile on his face.

"Ah dragonborn come I must speak with you." The older man said.

"Oh of course master Arngeir." Standing to his feet Cody followed the old man into the monastery. "So are you going to tell me what this is about? Or is it a surprise attack like the last five times." He muttered softly but stopped when Arngeir turned around, looking around Cody saw that Arngeir had taken Cody to his own room. "It is time dragonborn you must face one last trail before your training is complete. You must leave this place and go to Ustengrav and retrieve the horn of Jurgen Windcaller the founder of our order and bring it to us."

"That's it?" Cody asked blinking.

"Yes that is it I will provide a map to Ustengrav for you but I must warn you that you will have to use everything we have taught you to get the horn, now collect your things we shall give you fresh supplies you will find Ustengrav in the marshlands about Northeast of Morthal. Now go and get ready I shall get your supplies."

Arngeir left leaving Cody alone in the room the dragonborn walked straight to the chest and opened it up. Reaching inside he pulled out his two swords, crossbow and extra drums of bolts, removing his dwemer clothing he changed out of the clothing the graybeards gave him and put on his normal attire, before putting upon his jacket Cody looked at the dragonscale shirt and shrugged it on over his normal shirt thinking it could be useful to have.

After finishing changing Cody pulled out both of his swords and began to practice with them, twirling and slicing with the swords he smirked slightly putting the swords up behind his back he began to do some quick work on the crossbow, making sure it was still in working order Cody put the crossbow in its holster and walked out of the room. Heading to the main room he saw Arngeir and the other masters were standing there waiting for him holding a pack of supplies.

"Here you are you have enough supplies to last you for a few weeks which would be enough time for you to get back. Good luck dragonborn." Arngeir said.

Taking the supply pack and wrapping it around his back and nodded his head to the masters, He then took a fur cloak from the masters and wrapped it around his shoulders he pulled the hood over his head and walked out the door of High Hrothgar.

**XXXXX**

It had taken Cody a week and a half to make it to Whiterun, it was night-time when he got to the city. He figured if he could get Storm with him he would feel more comfortable the wolf really had gotten under his skin.

"Let us hope I can get in and out without trouble." He mumbled under his breath, throughout the journey Cody kept the fur cloak figuring he could keep it for when he had to get back to High Hrothgar. Stepping through the gates Cody looked around seeing very little had changed in the city except for a new building next to the blacksmith's shop, raising an eyebrow he walked closer this must be the home the jarl was having built for his new thane. His thoughts were confirmed when a black-haired warrior woman stepped out of the building followed by a large wolf.

Before he could whistle to Storm the large guardian hound stopped in his tracks and sniffed the air before turning around and galloping toward Cody. Dropping his back, and removing his weapons he fell over just in time as the wolf tackled him to ground licking at his face.

"Storm what are you doing? I am so sorry sir I-" Lydia stopped as she saw the blades and the face of the man who Storm was licking. "Cody!" Laughing Lydia got down and hugged the man and wolf, Storm turned his head to Lydia and licked her cheek as well.

"Alright alright, that is enough." Chuckling Cody pushed his housecarl and wolf away and began to scratch Storm behind the ears, the wolf's tongue hung outside of his mouth his tail wagging in happiness, Lydia smiled and patted Cody's back. "It is so good to see you...did you finish your training already?" She asked.

"No I didn't I have one last thing to do but I figured since it involves collecting something from an old tomb filled with danger why not bring my wolf and housecarl." He replied with a grin to which Storm just barked.

"Of course...can't we ever just go somewhere nice?" Lydia questioned with a grin.

"What? I took you to a party that one time didn't I?"

"You were forced to go it doesn't count." She said smirking at Cody, they both sat there on the streets for a moment before laughing. "Alright tell me what are we doing?" She asked, taking a deep breath he explained. Lydia was silent for a moment before smirking.

"In your words, 'How much are we dong it for?" Grinning Cody laughed and stood to his feet.

**XXXXX**

The small group took a carriage to the swampy town of Morthal upon arriving Cody, Storm, and Lydia followed the map that master Arngeir gave him before leaving and a couple of hours later they found the tomb entrance, walking down the staircase the trio walked on through.

One of the first things Cody noticed was the dead bodies of men and women at the entrance. "Well that just disproved my theory on this being easy." He muttered, walking a bit farther the trio stopped when Storm started to growl, looking down at the wolf Cody nodded and pulled out his crossbow, Lydia drew her sword and raised her shield while Storm's hackles raised.

"Okay plan I will go first providing covering fire for whatever may be ahead Lydia I want you to come in rushing the target. Storm you will follow Lydia got it boy?" He said looking to the wolf who only snorted but by the look in his eyes he had heard and understood.

Moving forward the group saw bright flashes of light, staring forward he could make out a couple of figures fighting one another, rolling his eyes he watched them fighting maybe if he was lucky they would kill each other off. Sadly his luck wasn't that great the mages stopped fighting and turned to stare at him, before shouting out words of power and fire surged from their hands. Stopping Lydia and Storm he inhaled and shouted.

**"Ven-Gar-Nos!" **A wave of power surged through Cody and the air from his breath surged together forming a cyclone of wind that burst forward the flames the mages fired wrapped around the cyclone the sucked up the fire and dispersed. The mages stared open mouth in shock, Cody smirked lifting his crossbow and fired three bolts.

One mage dropped the other two ducked in time and the moment the first one rose all he saw was a flash of fur and teeth, the second one saw a shield smash into her face clutching her face in pain Lydia drove her sword through the woman's chest.

Smirking Lydia pulled her blade free and cleaned it off looking back she saw Storm running back over to Cody who was busy collecting his bolts. "Loot the bodies take any gold you can find." Nodding Lydia searched the bodies and collected a few gold pieces and put them in her purse. Walking forward she smiled softly at Cody who was rubbing Storm's ears.

"It is good to travel with you again Cody you and Storm." Lydia said. Nodding his head Cody smiled back while Storm wagged his tail.

"And I have to say that...shouting you did that was impressive. I have never in my life seen anything like that. I am guessing those two months with the graybeards really helped you."

"Yes it has I learned a lot more than I can go into now but when we have more time I will tell you about it." He replied, nodding Lydia walked forward and rubbed Storm's neck, with silent consent the trio marched forward.

After an hour of moving forward and killing a few more people they came to the first puzzle trap. The room was large with three pillars in the center at the far side was gated, looking closer he could see three more gates in front of the first.

Looking over the puzzle Cody looked at the stones and then put a hand in between them, a bright light shone and one of the gates opened up pulling his hand back the gate stayed open for a few seconds then closed.

"Alright Lydia stick your hand between the stones." Nodding the nord woman did and nothing happened.

"Okay stand back I know what I have to do." Nodding she watched as Cody stood in the center of the stones watching as they lit up. All the gates opened, taking a deep breath and letting go he shouted once more.

**"Wuld-Nah-Kest!" **

In the blink of an eye Cody vanished as if he was a breeze on the wind, all the gates closed then re-opened. Standing on the other side was Cody with a grin, Lydia stared for a moment before laughing and moving to follow Storm at her side.

After another two hours of going through the catacomb like maze of the tomb the trio found the second puzzle room. The room itself was filled with diamond-shaped floor spaces each one had a symbol on it, looking over the room Cody picked up a small piece of rumble and threw it onto the floor and blinked as the floor caught fire.

"Okay...this shouldn't be to hard." Nodding at Lydia and Storm to stay where they were he took a breath and ran into the room shouting.

**"Feim-Zii-Gron!" **The moment the words left his lips Cody felt his entire body shudder and go cold and weightless as the fire rushed into the room he could feel the heat of the fire but not the sting from it. Rushing to the other side he closed disarmed the trap and motioned for Lydia and Storm to follow. After the firetrap room the trip found a gated doorway that strangely could be opened from their side, pulling it open Cody stepped on through.

The room was filled to the brim with water and as he walked the room thundered and shook as four statues rose from the water. Walking up to a throne where the body of what he believed was Jurgen Windcaller, Cody looked over the body and saw something out-of-place. A piece of paper that hung in his dead hands, taking it carefully Cody read over the paper and threw it down.

"Fuck me."

**Evony: Well everyone that is Chapter nine and if you couldn't tell it is me your loveable wood elf if your wondering why Fen didn't do the AN today you see...he is a little tied up at the moment. -Giggles-Come on I will show you.-Leaving the AN Evony wanders to Fen's room on the bed Fen is hogtied.-"So are you ready to say your sorry for sending me to the marvel universe?" **

**Fen: "Never!"**

**Evony: -Rolling her eyes she grabs Fen by the nose and twists it.- **

**Fen: "Gah! APPLES APPLES APPLES!" Squirms about on the bed- "Okay I am sorry I am sorry." **

**Evony: "Not good enough now. Now Pinkie Pie is going to learn your worst fear." -Clears her throat-"Fen is afraid of cupcakes!" **

**Fen:-Looks around nervously for a few seconds before grinning.-"Guess it didn't wor-" A rumbling sound shook the room when a pink pony jumped out of the floor fire and lava following after her.**

**Pinkie Pie: "WHAT!?"**

**Fen: "Fuck me..."**


	10. Cloak, Dagger, and confusion

"So we are going to Riverwood because someone took the horn and what? Do what the person in the note said?" Lydia asked again.

"Yes, in a way I will head to the Inn first then you will follow while Storm will wait in my room." Scratching at the growing beard on his face, while Storm leaned against his leg.

"Now I will go with Storm first you camp out here for a couple of hours." Nodding Lydia stayed on the outskirts of Riverwood. Walking back into the small little town Cody smiled slightly the jarl good to his word had sent his soldiers here to help protect his people. As he walked up the steps to the Inn called the Sleeping Giant Cody looked across the way and saw the Riverwood trader. _"I should drop in on Lucan I want to get my gold." _

With that he stepped into the Sleeping Giant with Storm at his heels he looked around the Inn wasn't that busy there was some soldiers sitting around drinking ale. Some of them spit their drink at the sight of Storm, while others rose to from their seats grabbing the weapons that hung about their belts but stopped when they saw Cody. _"Guess the jarl told them what I look like." _

"Excuse me but that thing can't be in here." A voice said, turning around Cody raised an eyebrow. The woman standing before him was a breton she had dark blonde hair with streaks of silver, she was tall and well-built but she came just under Cody's chin. Looking down at her then looking at Storm Cody just smirked.

"Hey hear that boy? I am not welcome in here I told you I should have cleaned up first. Oh well I guess I will have to find a new attic room to sleep in." Looking at the woman he lowered his head. "Please let me stay inside I won't break anything just let us rent the attic room."

The woman blinked her mind trying to understand what just happened. "Um no its okay...we don't have an attic room but you're welcome to use the one on the left just please keep control on the wolf...Oh and that will be ten gold."

Chuckling Cody reached into his pouch and pulled out the right amount and handed it over, the woman passed Cody a key and walked off. Looking down he saw Storm looking up at him with a grin then walking off to the room the woman pointed to. "You were so much help you know that?" He muttered after the wolf.

**XXXXX**

Late at night Delphine snuck inside the man's room the way he kept mentioning the attic he had to be the one that found her note which meant he could be the one she was searching for. Once inside Delphine looked around and saw the room was empty except for the rather large wolf who was sitting on the bed with a grin on its face.

"Turn around slowly and show me your hands." A voice said calmly. Delphine cursed herself for being stupid as she felt something digging in her back, so doing as the man said she turned around to see the man standing there along with a dark-haired woman who had come in earlier.

"Now than what are you doing in my room if you were looking for a little action you could have asked." The man said with a chuckle, and even though it was dark Delphine could make out he was grinning.

"I was hoping to speak in private since you are the one that got my note that means your-"

"Yes yes I know now lets find someplace more private to talk alright? Oh and Storm and my friend here get to come with us." He said nodding his head at the woman and wolf.

"I rather they wouldn't...but fine come with me to my room." Delphine pushed passed the two when she noticed what was in the man's hand...it was a piece of bread. She couldn't believe she fell for something so stupid.

"Come on we haven't got all night." Delphine muttered softly as she walked to her room.

"Well I don't normally sleep with a woman I just met but hey you only live once right? Though can we not include Storm in it I mean he is my friend but I wouldn't be able to look in the eye afterword." He said following her.

Delphine could hear some sound from the wolf it was laughing at her while the other woman started to chuckle softly. She couldn't believe this man was supposed to be the one she was searching for and here he was making jokes about sleeping together.

As they stepped into her room Delphine looked over the small group upon shutting her door she walked away from the door and went straight to the closet and opened it up, pressing the back of the closet the back opened up showing a set of stairs. "Follow me." She said to the man, with that she walked down there.

Following after her Cody, Storm and Lydia looked around the room, the room itself was rather big while in the center rested a table with a map resting on it. Around the sides were chests and on the walls were many different weapons the most strange one was a curved blade that looked like a katana. In one of the corner a star dummy, while in the other was a table with various different types bottles and beakers.

"So...not that this isn't nice and all but what is with the cloak and dagger? Not that I mind a lot of myself involved stuff like this but still it can be rather annoying when you're not the one running the show." Cody said scratching his face while Lydia stood by the entrance of the stairs, Storm how ever was just sniffing everything in sight.

"I am sorry but I have to safe I have been hiding out for a long time." Delphine said looking around. "Now I can't tell you too much but first I got to ask...are you the dragonborn?"

Looking around Cody looked underneath his foot than back at Lydia then he looked at Storm. "Well I kinda hope so or all that training I did with the graybeards was for nothing." He replied with a smirk but stopped when the woman glared at him. "Okay yes I am the dragonborn happy?"

"Yes...I am part of an order that...well has been looking for you or at least someone like you for a long, long time...No I won't tell you anymore but first I need you to prove your dragonborn."

"Prove? So what do I have to do? Dance? Sing?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I want to see you kill a dragon." She said. Looking between each other both Lydia and Cody began to laugh.

"What is so funny if your dragonborn you can do it." Delphine said staring at the others. While they were laughing Storm decided to join in lifting his head howling slightly.

"Clearly you have never fought one of those things, they are massive they breathe fire and fly it isn't easy to fight one you know? Let alone kill one by the gods when I killed my first I got lucky."

"Still that is the only way I will know your dragonborn plus the dragonborn's job is to slay the dragons and I happen to know where we can find one." Pointing on the map she pressed her finger to a small little hamlet.

"There is a dragon grave site here in Kynesgrove. Now before you ask why a dragon grave would be important the reason is the dragons didn't vanish they all died but now they are coming back to life. I have looked over dragon sightings and they are all coming from different dragon graves, and the next one on the list is at Kynesgrove." She replied staring at Cody.

"Alright...Alright you have a point let's go and kill a dragon." Cody sighed, but Delphine smiled a little. "Come on lets gather some supplies and hope we aren't to late."

**XXXXX**

The road to Kynesgrove was not that long the small group arrived at dusk, the sight at the village wasn't a pretty one everyone was in panic mode.

"Run for your lives a dragon!" Shouted a woman running out of the town with a cart filled with children. Delphine looked at Cody with a wry smirk. "Come on lets see you kill a dragon." Rushing the group made it to the top of the hill where the dragon was flying above, looking up Cody's mouth dropped open and hung there. That was the dragon from Helgen and the thing was even bigger, it's eyes glowed with a dark hunger soon it began to speak if it saw the humans and wolf it didn't say or do anything.

**"Sahloknir, ziil gro dovah ulse!" **

"What is that thing saying?" Delphine wondered but before she could finish that sentence Cody silenced her and whispered out. "Sahloknir, I bind your dragon spirit for eternity." The dragon then shouted out words of power.

** "Slen tiid vo!" **Rumbling from the mound in the ground a massive decayed claw burst forth of the ground. Not long a dragon rose from the ground and it spoke in a reverent tone. **"Alduin, thuri! Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik?" **

"Alduin, my lord! The ancient undead rising again?" Cody whisped to the small group.

**""Geh, Sahloknir, kaali mir."**

"Yes, Sahloknir, the Allegiance of Champions." Cody translated again but as soon as he finished the dragons turned and looked at Cody and the group.

**"Ful, losei Dovahkiin? Zu'u koraav nid nol dov do hi." **The black dragon named Alduin spoke, snorting Cody moved forward and ignored the jibe the dragon made at him.

**""You do not even know our tongue, do you? Such arrogance, to dare take for yourself the name of Dovah." **

Snorting he opened his mouth snarling out. **"Zu'u vis tinvaak un vun hi bremaf!" **(I can speak our tongue you slug.)

Growling Alduin turned the dragon on the mound who know fully reformed. **"Sahloknir, krii daar joorre." **(Sahloknir, slay the mortals)

The dragon bowed its head as Alduin flew away, turning to look at him the dragon gave what he believe was a grin, then without warning it jumped into the air flew off.

"That was easy..." Looking up Cody grabbed his crossbow, taking aim at the sky with a growl. "Everyone find cover! That thing is going to circle around, Storm you stay back, Lydia use the bow Delphine gave you, and Delphine use yours."

Rushing around the small group took cover around some rocks, a roar like the sound of thunder. Looking up Cody saw the dragon named Sahloknir fly toward them, taking in a deep breath it blew flame out of its mouth, ducking around the rock near the base of the mound he avoided the flames as Lydia and Delphine shot their arrows out at the dragon.

Grunting Cody fired his crossbow hoping to the hit dragon, Sahloknir flew around breathing fire again, dodging the fire again Cody snarled out a curse narrowly being burned by the flames. "It's no use we can't hit that thing in the dark like this plus that thing won't land, we need higher ground!"

Delphine shouted over the roar of the fire. Thinking Cody pushed his brow together trying to think of something when an idea hit. "I got it!" He shouted putting his crossbow up Cody drew both his swords and climbed on top of the rock and swung his swords around.

"What are you doing!?" Delphine and Lydia shouted while Storm barked.

"Something really stupid!" He gave a grin just as rain began to fall from the sky.

Sahloknir flew around heading toward the so-called dragonborn, grinning even wider Cody jumped into the air than looking at the ground he shouted. **"FusRoDah!" **The force of the shout pushed Cody into the air just as the dragon flew by Cody hit the dragon's shoulder.

Grunting out he dug his golden sword into the dragon's shoulder and flipped himself around driving his black sword into Sahloknir's right shoulder. Snarling out the dragon snapped at Cody trying to bite him but he couldn't reach so instead he tried to flip the mortal off, gripping his legs tightly he held on as Sahloknir flew upside down. Righting himself the dragon snarled out loudly. **"You wish to fly mortal? Then let us fly!" **Roaring Sahloknir flew straight up into the air.

If he wasn't about to die Cody marveled at the fact he was in the air...it felt liberating and free. Shaking his head Cody grunted with effort removing his black sword he pushed forward and stabbed the blade near the dragon's neck, soon followed by his gold sword. Roaring in pain the dragon didn't let up it flew higher and higher until it did a nose dive toward the ground spinning.

Shaking Cody felt his lunch coming up but holding it down he pulled his blades out and flew forward slicing at the dragon he cut off the thing's horns. Turning around he shouted out as the dragon tried to blow fire at him. **"FoKrahDiin!" **A misty wave of frost poured from Cody's mouth covering the fire. The dragon roared and broke off the flight and flew off in another direction, turning around Cody saw the ground rushing toward him, taking another deep breath he shouted once more.

**"FeimZiiGron!" **Cody felt his body become empty and ethereal as he passed through into the ground vanishing. Lydia, Storm and Delphine rushed forward-looking around they couldn't find him. "Is he dead?" Delphine questioned when a ghostly hand passed through the ground and pulled itself up and out of the ground. "By the gods..." Lydia stared out, Storm rushed forward and rubbed up against Cody as he returned to normal, panting he looked up and saw that the dragon was still coming. "Everyone get back!" The others rushed away just as Cody inhaled and shouted out again.

**" FusRoDah!" **The pure force blasted the dragon in the face, jumping out the way the dragon crashed landed dead once more, looking toward the corpse Cody grimaced as blueish white and orange light rushed out of the dragon's mouth and into Cody. Bracing himself Cody gripped the hilts of his swords as power, knowledge and strength poured into his body, shaking he opened his mouth feeling nothing but a white-hot burning rage pour out.

**" YolToorShul!" **A ten foot lance of fire shot from Cody's mouth lighting up the night sky while turning the rain into steam. Panting Cody looked over at Delphine and smirked slightly as Storm ran over to his master, dropping his swords he reached out and grabbed the wolf holding onto it.

"You are dragonborn...I...I can't believe it..." She said, while Lydia could only stare.

"Told you so." Muttered Cody as he passed out.

**Okay I am back...some what...still recovering after what happened...Anyway hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and the dragon fight I thought it was kinda cool in my mind eye. **

**Fen: "Now I am going to take a long long long nap." Crawling into his bed he pulls his blanket over his head and rolls over to the other side and blinks seeing Evony.  
**

**Evony: "Hi." **

**Fen: "Gah! Help me help me!" He scrambles and falls out of the bed crawling away. "What are you doing in my bed!? **

**Evony: "I was waiting for you." **

**Fen: "Why were you?" **

**Evony: "Easy I plan on helping you recover." **

**Fen: "Um how?"**

**Evony:-Pulls out a chainsaw and puts on a hockey mask.-"Physical therapy." Laughing she reeves it up and chases him. **

**Fen: "Fuck me!" Runs away. **

**Evony: "Can't I'm married!" **


	11. Filler and someone hate's Cody

_ "Are you sure this is what you want?" Viktor asked leaning against the stone wall as he watched his friend pack. _

_ "Yes I am sure Vik it is time that I leave the Order has nothing left for me." Cody replied finishing his packing he threw the pack onto his back and began to walk out of the room. Following after him Viktor could only shake his head, as they walked Evony joined them both. _

_ "Cody you can't leave us because of the whole Morren thing, you agreed with us he had to die I know he is the one that brought you to the Order..." Evony said as she bit her fingernails. _

_ Turning around Cody stared at them his eyes filled with a mix of anger and pain. "Evony, Morren did more than introduce me to the Order he helped train me he saved me from the pit I was in before hand. Yes I did want to kill him on the mountain but now that everything has calmed down...I regret it, he needed to be stopped but I was stupid..."_

_ "Cody there was no other way but to kill him he was to powerful to keep locked up you saw what happened we couldn't control him." Viktor replied, while Evony could only nod at her friend words. _

_ "Listen it doesn't matter I have made my choice I am leaving." With that Cody walked away, both watching their friend leave. _

_ "What should we do Viktor? I don't want to see him leave...he owes me money!" Evony shouted a greedy look on her face but her eyes shown pain at losing her friend. _

_ "Respect his choice it is all we can do, one day he will come back but for now let us leave him be. Cody just needs to gather his thoughts and some time to himself, one day we will see him again." Viktor replied rather sadly. _

_ As he walked down the hall Cody passed Alice playing Anora while Lolith hung around in the back watching everything with a female Orc standing next to her. Nodding his head at them Cody stopped for a moment as Alice ran up to Cody and hugged his leg. _

_ "Be safe Cody we will miss you."_

_ "You to little one." He said gently stroking her hair before walking away. _

_ "Remember when you meet the three eyed fish be true to yourself!" She shouted waving, and with that Cody was gone. _

**XXXXX**

Groaning Cody slowly opened his eyes shaking his head he could feel he was on back in a bed. "Well welcome back to the land of the living." A voice spoke aloud.

Turning to look over at the voice Cody saw it was Lydia who was sitting in a chair next to the bed. Cody tired to sit up but felt a movement at the bed of the bed and saw Storm sitting on the edge of the bed, looking up at him the wolf gave a doggy grin before laying back down.

"How long was I out?" Cody asked never taking his eyes off of Storm.

"An hour or two not that long I must admit that looked painful."

"It was beyond any physical pain I can imagine." He said shaking his head. "But I believe with time I should be able to handle absorbing dragon souls...by the way where is Delphine?"

"Oh she is getting some supplies ready she said when you were awake we should all go back to Riverwood there she can give you the horn and explain everything." Lydia said looking at the door as Delphine walked in, holding a bag filled with supplies.

"Good your awake eat some food and stretch we will leave in an hour." The blonde breton said, nodding Delphine left the room leaving the trio alone. Slowly standing to his feet with Lydia standing by just in case he slowly began to stretch out his body working out the kinks before putting on his armor and weapons. "You hungry?" Lydia asked.

"Not really lets go." Nodding Lydia followed Cody out of the room, Storm stood up and jumped off of the bed and followed. Leaving the room the trio saw Delphine standing by the bar. "Ready?" She asked with Cody only nodding, and following the woman out the door.

**XXXXX**

The group made it back to Riverwood in a short amount of time upon arriving a couple of hours behind each other Delphine insisted upon it she was really being paranoid but she told the trio she would explain when she had a chance. When entering Delphine's secret room the group were all surprised to find she was bowing on one knee before Cody, blinking Lydia, Cody and Storm all stared at the woman.

"Um Delphine you alright?" Cody asked raising an eyebrow, looking closely he could see tears in her eyes, Storm just sat there staring at the woman while Lydia was very confused.

"I am...it has just been a long I had given up hope but seeing you kill that dragon it is true you are here..."

"Well yeah...I followed you listen Delphine please explain to me what is going on and who you really are, and stand up please ask Lydia I can't stand the bowing." Cody said confusion in his voice.

"I am sorry...it's just..." Slowly standing to her feet Delphine shook her head drying her eyes. "It's just I was member of an order looking for you or someone like you for a long time...you see I am a Blade. "

"A Blade? A member of the emperor's guard?"

"We were now we are being hunted by the Thalmor." Delphine explained. "That is why I couldn't tell you I thought you may have been a Thalmor spy so I had to be sure."

"It makes sense I don't trust the Thalmor as far as I could shout them." Cody said earning a small smile from Delphine and a chuckle from Lydia, smiling slightly Cody rubbed Storm's back while Delphine went on to explain more.

"Wait before I go on to help the Blades I need a favor." Cody said staring at the woman.

"Of course dragonborn whatever it is you need I will be glad to help."

"Can I have the horn back I really need it to finish my training with graybeards." Cody said holding his hand, Delphine stared at him before nodding. Walking to one of the many chests in the room, opening it up she pulled out a horn with nordic writing on it. Walking over and taking it Cody grabbed the horn and nodded.

"Thanks Delphine be seeing you later." Cody said with a chuckle.

"Wait I would like your help..."

"I know and I will meet up with you here after I am done with the graybeards. Lydia, Storm stay here alright? I will go give this to the graybeards and come back Delphine can you put them for me?" The woman could only nod her head as she watched perhaps skyrim's only hope go out the door.

**XXXXX**

It took Cody a week and a half to get back to the throat of the world, upon arriving at High Hrothgar Cody pushed the door's open and stepped in looking around.

"I see you have returned to us." Arngeir said from the shadows, as he jumped out a kick aimed at Cody's head. Ducking and rolling he dropped into a fighting stance and rushed forward and sending an open palm strike toward the graybeard master's shoulder. Rolling with the hit Arngeir swung his fist toward Cody's head, catching it he sent a punch to Arngeir's stomach.

Smirking the old man stopped it with his knee he pushed the dragonborn away and bowed, bowing back Cody reached inside his jacket and handed the horn to Arngeir. Taking it the old man smiled and motioned for Cody to follow which he did.

"Now that you have brought us the horn we can speak to you as the dragonborn come stand in the center of this room." Arngeir said.

Nodding Cody walked in the middle of the room and watched as all the other graybeards come around him. "Be warned very few people can stand before the combined voices of the graybeards." Arngeir said.

Taking a deep breath Cody braced himself waiting as the graybeards spoke.

"Long has the Storm Crown Languished with no worthy brow to sit upon.

By our breath we bestow it now to you in the name of Kyne, in the name of Shor, and in the name of Atmora of old. You are Ysmir now, the Dragon of the North. Hearken to it."

The very ground around Cody shook, dust feel from the ceiling a few times he fell down but stood up again. "There it is done." Arngeir spoke with a small smile.

"Your training with us is complete but remember you are welcome here any time my friend." With that Arngeir patted Cody on the back and walked away, smiling Cody shook his head.

"No I must leave I have things to do but I will come here again one day I promise." Arngeir nodded and bowed before his student, Cody bowed back with a small smile. "Goodbye my teacher." He said before walking away.

**XXXXX**

After another week Cody got back to the Sleeping Giant inn the moment he opened the door he fell to the ground as the wolf tackled him to the ground and began licking his face."Gah!" Holding his hands in front of him he tired to force the wolf off of him but it wouldn't let up. "Come on boy let me up let me up." After five minutes he was able to go into the inn covered in drool and slobber, looking around Cody spotted Lydia sitting at the bar talking to Delphine.

"I'm back." He said, turning around Lydia smirked and nodded while Delphine kept her face neutral but a strange light danced in her eyes.

"What is with that smirk? I don't like that smirk on your face Lydia." Cody muttered as he sat down at the bar while Storm laid down behind his stool.

"Well Delphine told me she had a plan on how to figure out more about the dragons." She whispered softly to Cody. "Then why did you smirk? It seems to me this involves something that is bad."

"Because...Delphine can I tell him, please?" Lydia said holding back a giggle.

"Go a head." The breton replied with a small grin on her face.

"Well what is it just tell me it is." Cody asked.

"You have to go to a party." Lydia said with a grin.

"...I...hate...my...life..." Cody muttered underneath his breath as Lydia giggled.

**Okay Okay I am finally got away from that wacko with a chainsaw I should be safe for now to do another Authornote. Now this is filler of course but it also provided more of a insight on Cody's past we will go into other parts but not until I say so...or if Cody threatens me to do more. Now I think that I am finished here it is time to for me to go back on the run because you never know when...-**

**Evony: -Chews through the door with a chainsaw.- **

**Fen:-Screams covers his face as Evony sticks her head through the hole.- **

**Evony: "Here is Evony!" Laughs evilly and kicks the door open holding a chainsaw in one hand and a tray of cupcakes in the other. **

**Fen: "NOOOOOO!"-Pulls out a portal gun and shoots the blue circle underneath her feet and opens the second portal over a lava pit and watches as she vanishes.-" Okay I should be safe for now...I think...Anyway I will see you guys with the next update pretty soon peace out." -As he walks away a hand sticks out of the lava and pulls itself out with a evil grin.-  
**

**Evony: "Oh I am so going to use a narwhal to ass rape him now." **


	12. Time for another party

The small group was now in Delphine's hidden room talking over what needed to happen. "I see your point Delphine but I really don't think the Thalmor have anything to do with the dragon's returning, but you are right they may know something." Rubbing his chin Cody looked over a map of skyrim.

"So let's go over the plan one more time, you will go to the Winking Skeever in Solitude and meet with my contact Malborn then give him your gear he will give you your cover look then go to the outskirts I will meet you there with your invitation to the party along with your backup."

"Alright and your sure you want Lydia and Storm to stay here?" Cody questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Storm attracts too much attention and Lydia can keep him under control. Plus they can keep an eye out for any Thalmor agents and take them out." She answered.

"Lydia, Storm you two okay with this? You don't have to do this if you want to you both could go back to Whiterun."

Looking between each other Lydia and Storm shook their heads. "No I rather stay here to help you. Though I rather be going with you and Storm hates when he can't come with you."

Storm let out a sigh showing he was upset, smiling Cody walked over and bent down and pet the wolf. Lydia smiled while Delphine smirked coughing into her fist, turning around he stared at the Blade.

"You should get going I will be heading off, if it were me go to Whiterun and hire the carriage, Oh and one last thing-" Walking around to a chest in the room Delphine kicked it open, reaching down Delphine pulled out a cloak and tossed it over to Cody.

"Listen to get an invitation you could go see the jarl he may have gotten one and a member of his court can go if he hasn't accepted it, plus this way you won't have to go into disguise though just in case I will find a way to get you an invite and your backup alright?" Nodding Cody wrapped the cloak around his shoulders and grabbing a pack of supplies the man pet Storm and left.

**XXXXX**

"What these are the only things you want me to sneak in? Two weird swords, a crossbow, a barrel with a few extra bolts, some lockpicks, throwing knives and your normal cloths?" Malborn asked.

"Yes that is it." Cody replied staring down the wood elf. It had been a long couple of weeks getting to Solitude by carriage was easy well except for a dragon attack followed by battles being fought by the stormcloaks and the empires soldiers. Otherwise it was a quiet ride, upon arriving in Solitude Cody went straight to Malborn to give him his gear, the wood elf was a strange one.

His hair stood up in all directions while his skin was really pale even his eyes shone with a strange light. The two were sitting alone in a room within the tavern hiding their plans from others.

"And did you get the invitation?" Malborn questioned breaking Cody from his thoughts.

"No the jarl didn't get one so I am guessing we have to go with Delphine's plan than." Cody mumbled.

"Yep I got the scissors and razor right here." Malborn mumbled.

"Wait a second now I will do that myself..."

"Listen I have to do this as a servant alright just let me do it than we can dye your hair." He mumbled.

"Dye my hair? Oh no I am not doing it." Cody stood up but a look in the elf's eyes stopped him.

"Listen it is needed for the plan to work Delphine told me if you didn't get an invitation from Whiterun than I will have to do this okay? It is for the mission plus with a little water the dye will go out and your hair will grown back." Sighing Cody could accept the logic and waited as Malborn did his job.

Upon leaving the inn fully cloaked Cody wandered out of the city to the outskirts where Delphine would be waiting. Upon arriving he saw a familiar figure sitting on a log with a large pack that seemed to be bursting along with another figure, walking up to them Cody coughed into his hand. Both cloaked figures stood straight each going for a weapon hidden, holding up his hands to show he was unarmed, Cody smirked underneath his hood.

"So, knife or bread?" He asked remembering the code Delphine and he chose to use.

"Bread." replied the figure who removed her hood showing it was Delphine. Chuckling Cody removed his own hood causing the other figure to gasp and laugh.

"Um...who is this?" He questioned the blade.

"Your back up, please remove your hood." Delphine said turning to the still laughing figure. Giggling the figure did showing off long white/silver hair and long pointy ears. "Boy Cody you sure look weird with black hair."

"Evony?" Cody stared out at the wood elf who jumped up tacking him to the ground.

"By the way you still owe me money!" She shouted at the dragonborn.

**XXXXX**

"So remember when we get into the embassy we need to blend in so please none of your usual tricks." Cody said as the carriage he and Evony rode in pulled up to the embassy. Grinning Evony nodded as her expression changed into one of boredom and aloofness, taking a deep breath Cody watched as the doors of the carriage came open. Stepping out he held out his hand to Evony who took it and both friends walked arm in arm toward the gate guard.

"Invitations please." The guard spoke in a bored tone, not bothering to look at him Cody pulled out his invitation and showed it to the guard who ran a hand over it a small glow coming from his palm before nodding and passing it back.

Taking it Cody and Evony walked up the snowy steps and into the embassy, when entering Cody found himself a taken aback by being greeted by a tall highelf woman dressed in a elegant black dress with gold lining it. Stepping forward she smiled and curtsied a little, this highelf was the same one at Helgen if she recognized him the plan would fall through.

"Greetings and welcome to my party I am Elenwen the Thalmor ambassador to skyrim, and may I ask who you and your lovely date are sir?" The highelf said with practiced ease and grace, looking into her eyes it seemed like she didn't know who he was so grinning Cody bowed his head slightly.

'Ah it is a pleasure Lady Elenwen I am Sir Codus of Kvatch and this here is Lady Keirkan leader of the elven section of Kvatch." He replied with a nonchalant tone.

Elenwen smiled nodding her head at the wood elf and looked over Sir Codus and Keirkan. Codus had tan skin, with short slicked back black hair along with a matching goatee and beard to go with it, he was dressed in a simple tabard with a wolf the symbol of Kvatch on his chest. Keirkan's long brown hair was done up in a nice bun in classic imperial fashion while a green dress covered her body.

"Well it is a pleasure though I must say Sir Codus you look very familiar to me...have we met before?" Elenwen asked with a turn of her head.

"Oh we have we meet on the road not that long ago." Codus replied, Elenwen's brow furrowed trying to place the meeting but she couldn't but not wishing to appear a bad hostess she smiled.

"Oh yes I remember know well you two please enjoy the party." With that she walked away leaving Cody and Evony alone, looking between each other both gave the other a grin, walking on Evony and Cody walked through the sea of party goers looking around casing the place leaning in he whispered.

"Seems like almost all the guards and staff are here for the party...it may be harder to sneak out than we thought.."

"Not really all we need is a distraction in the right place at the right time...but first let's find Malborn he said he would be wandering around with drinks." Nodding they walked around until spotting a small little bar with Malborn standing behind it only his hair was slicked back. "Ah good evening good people may I offer you some brandy or wine?" The woodelf asked with a smile, while his eyes darted around.

"Oh no we are looking for a different type of beverage perhaps some juniper berry wine." Evony replied as Cody watched to see if anyone was listening or watching.

"Oh we may have some but it would be in the back would you like me to go get it now?" Malborn said with the smile on his face.

"Perhaps later after we mingled a bit." Nodding Malborn went back to whatever it was he was doing before while Cody and Evony went out onto the dance floor dancing with the other guests. "So see anyone we could use?" She asked leaning in close.

"Yeah the guy in the corner over there he seems to have a thing for elvish women and from what I have seen he seems to be striking out badly. I say one more time and he will throw a fit." Cody replied with a grin.

"Alright I will do it go to Malborn I will handle him and meet you outside." Evony said with a grin while walking away, Cody blinked he swore he could have heard her say. "This is going to be fun." Shaking his head he went straight to Malborn and coughed into his hand.

"I will like some of that juniper berry wine if you please." Malborn looked at him and over to where Evony was just in time to see her slap a man who began to fume, rage and cuss. Evony herself walked through a different doorway and vanished, from sight. Looking around Malborn saw that no one was looking and motioned for Cody to follow him, nodding Cody walked behind the bar and followed Malborn into the kitchen .

"Malborn what is going on?" A voice hissed out.

Looking Cody saw it was a female Argonian who was in the kitchen, must be the chef. "Oh a guest has gotten ill I was taking them out toward the back. "Malborn I don't think that is a good idea...The mistress doesn't like folks in the back."

"Don't worry we will be quick I promise Melly you go come back and relax." Malborn replied with a smile. Melly thought about this and nodded her head going back to preparing food, motioning for Cody to follow both men walked into the pantry where a large bucket of water was waiting, pointing at Cody's head then at the bucket Cody nodded and plunged his head into the water and came out dripping black water.

Malborn held out a towel that was resting on a hook by the wall, taking it the man toweled off his head getting rid of the black dye his hair and beard returning to their normal dark brown. "Good you look like you now quickly change and get out of here your gear is in the large trunk."

With that Malborn walked away heading back to the party, kicking open the chest in the room Cody stripped quickly and gathered his gear putting it on he gave a small sigh of relief, feeling like himself again. "Alright let's do this." Pushing open the back door of the pantry he stepped outside breathing in the fresh mountain air.

Looking around Cody didn't see any of the guards but that still he should be careful, pulling his crossbow out he crept carefully across the snow toward the other building but stopped when he heard a crunching sound that wasn't his own.

Shifting around Cody couldn't see anything but the snow that was falling seemed to divide around and rest upon something invisible. "Evony come on out." He muttered softly as the woodelf came into view. Blinking Cody stared at her Evony was dressed in black armor that seemed to cling to the shadows while a black cloak hung around her shoulders while a hood and mask covered her face.

"Aw how did you know it was me?" She pouted.

"Not now lets just go this over with." Cody muttered Evony pouted but nodded following Cody into the next building, as they made their way inside both found an office, searching through it Evony found a key and a note talking about a torture chamber.

Grinning she motioned for Cody to follow her, Evony kicked opened a trap door the duo made their way down the stairs and soon found themselves in a large basement. The basement was filled with cages and various torture devices, in one of the cells was a man being hung up by his wrists.

"Etienne!" Rushing forward Evony quickly picked the locked and began to free the man. Cody ignoring that went to the desk next to the cage and began to look over the papers and blinked finding three small journals each labeled with different names. "Must be important..." Picking them up he slipped them in his pack, that was when he came across something with the word dragon on it. Quickly reading over it Cody looked over to Evony who was helping the man she had freed to his feet.

"I have what I need let's go." Cody grunted out, Evony nodded following Cody stopped when seeing something that caught his eye. It was a black hat it was rather large brim part of it was tipped up, Cody gave a small grin, reaching out he picked it up and placed it upon his head.

"Looking great now let's go Etie said there is some trap door that is where they dump the bodies." Evony said with a grin.

"Hold!" Turning around both Cody and Evony blinked seeing two thalmor guards holding Malborn between them. "You three will not be going anywhere." The first guard said, looking between each other Cody knew he couldn't get to them in time.

"We discovered some guests were missing and low and behold here you are a couple of spies. Now you will drop your weapons or we will kill your friend here." The second guard said with a sneer. Just as he finished speaking Malborn broke free of his captor's grip, reaching out he grabbed two daggers from the guard's waist and dug them into their throats.

"Well fuck..."

**Well that ended quickly sorry it took me a while I been busy getting ready for college classes and looking over a job I know this chapter was a quick throw in. **

**Fen: "Okay I will try get the next chapter up now some of you may be wondering why there aren't that many dragon fights the reason is I believe Alduin is building his forces so not a lot of fighting going on." **

**Evony: "That and you are really lazy." **

**Fen: " Shush" **

**Evony: "Shut up Fen or else I will find the narwhal." **

**Fen: "Yeah yeah." **

**Evony: "Now than everyone I will see you all next time or in your dreams..." -Grinning Evony pulled out a freddie krugger glove. "Oh Fenny don't go to asleep tonight...better yet go to sleep...sweet dreams." **

**Fen:-Pulls out a pill bottle of caffeine pills.-"Bring it bitch." **


	13. More work to be doneI hate this job

"Gah! I always hate going through the lower warrens." Evony grumbled. "No matter how many times I have to go down there I can never seem to get the smell out of my nose."

"Quit complaining you didn't have to come with me to get this guy you know?" Cody muttered wadding through the nasty water.

"And miss the adventure of a life time? No way I mean who would have thought you would be the guy to save the world. It is pretty funny not to mention that picture we found of you the nords really think your something else." She giggled.

Grumbling Cody shook his head the picture was something they had found, all of skyrim knew the dragonborn was among them and all the nords had an idea of what he looked like. One story was Cody was six-foot high with huge muscles, another he was wearing a horn helmet that covered his face. _"I would never wear something like that I would just look like a fucking asshole." _He thought to himself.

"Oh and that one guy dressed in bone armor who was the biggest coward claiming to be the dragonborn that was the funniest thing I have seen since that flying horse that made magic lemonade. Oh! Did I tell you where the lemonade was made ?"

"Yes now shush lets just find the old man and get out of here." Cody grumbled, thinking back he should have taken Lydia with him instead but oh no he had to go with logic Evony was the right choice for the job.

It had been a few weeks since the break in at the thalmor embassy after meeting up with Delphine they had discovered that from the small notebooks Cody had picked up that a former blade the grandmaster was still alive hiding somewhere in the ratways in Riften.

Delphine asked Cody to help find him while she helped Malborn hide, afterword she would head back to Riverwood collect Lydia and Storm and go and hide out in Whiterun just to be safe.

"Now come on this Esbern shouldn't be to far from here." Cody grumbled under his breath, sighing Evony nodded and followed after him. The two went further into the ratway until coming upon a steel door, looking at Evony who nodded at him, Cody knocked on the door.

"Go away!" A voice shouted.

"Let me in old man remember the 30th of frostfall? Yeah Delphine sent me now open up." There was silence before a large amount of clicking and shuffling came from behind the door, the steel door opened slowly while a crossbow could be seen from poking out.

"Alright come in quickly we don't know who else may be here or listening." Pushing the door open a bit more Cody and Evony came in. The room itself was rather small but with enough room to live in some comfort, there was books, and scrolls on every shelf along with bottles of potions along with a weapon and armor rack. Turning around Cody saw Esbern for the first time, he was old and balding, his cloths were covered in dirt, grime and a few other foul things, his head was bald while a thick white/gray beard covered his face, a crossbow was held tenderly in his hands.

"Alright I let you in now tell me who are you and what do you have to do with Delphine." Esbern said never lowering the crossbow, looking between themselves Cody, grinning Cody shouted.

**"ZunHaalViik!" **The crossbow in Esbern's hands flew out of them, blinking the old man stared at Cody his mouth hanging open.

"That is how I know Delphine I am the dragonborn and the dragons are returning we need your help." Cody said.

Esbern just stared his mouth hanging open in shock, Evony walked up to Esbern and waved her hand in front of his face. "Helllloooooooo? Anyone home to crazy old hermit man?" Evony poked Esbern's cheek and honked his nose but couldn't get a response. "I think you killed him Cody."

Esbern finally shook himself from the shock. "You're the dragonborn?"

"Well I sure hope I am otherwise I am going to have to give all the dragon soul's I took back boy that would be awkward." Cody said with a smirk, Esbern blinked and gave a small chuckle.

"The legends are true...I was starting to lose faith but here you are."

"Yep here I am now we need to go now alright the thalmor found out you are hiding here we need to move out, before their agents come." Cody replied.

"Your right let me gather some important things first then we can be on our way." Rolling his eyes Cody nodded and waited, as Esbern was grabbing different papers, books and burning other things he also collected his potions and even grabbed his armor and weapons putting it in the sack Esbern looked around see if there was anything else he needed. Nodding he motioned for Cody and Evony to move out of the room, doing so they watched as Esbern burn whatever was left trying to leave no trace he was there.

"Come let us go before-"

"I see we found you at last." Rolling his eyes Cody turned around to see five highelves two in front, two in back and one in the middle. "Now we have a gold mine here we have the former grandmaster of the blades, and the spies who broke into the embassy." He clicked his tongue while wagging his finger at the small group. "You were very naughty now we will have to punish, kill the spies but leave the blade alive."

As the highelf talked Cody looked at Evony who gave him a smirk. "Can I take care of this? Or should you?"

"All yours Evony." Chuckling Cody watched as Evony drew some throwing knives and sent them flying striking the guards leaving the man in the middle unharmed. The elf blinked and looked around as his guards dropped to the ground, he raised his hands in the air. "I give up just don't kill me!" he cried, looking between each other Evony and Cody gave an evil grin and walked up to the cowering elf.

**XXXXX**

"I still can't believe you two did that..." Esbern said with a shudder.

"He deserved it plus we didn't kill him but I don't think he will look at sweetrolls the same way again. Although...maybe we shouldn't have left him with Evony she tends to go overboard...Naw he should be fine." Cody mumbled while scratching his face. "Lydia hurry up we don't have all day."

"Coming Cody by the gods...I can't believe you told us what happened..." She muttered whipping her mouth with a cloth. Storm just barked while trotting next to his master Delphine was hanging back taking the rear guard. It has been two weeks since Cody left Riften after getting Esbern to Delphine he convinced her to go to a place called Skyhaven temple where the blades used to have a base of operations.

Of course the place was next to a forsworn camp which means tons of fighting, life is never easy. As the group walked toward the location of Skyhaven Delphine spent her time speaking to Esbern about recent events while Storm, Lydia and Cody caught up with one another.

"Okay I have to ask this how much longer till we get there?" Cody grumbled, Storm barked at Delphine wondering the same thing.

"We will be there in a few minutes but the real trouble starts when we find the camp." She muttered not even bothering to look at him. "Plus by the time we get there it will be nighttime perfect time to spring a trap is at night, now tell me did the graybeards teach you anything that we can use to clear the camp out?"

"A few that may work but let's do some scouting first of the area." Cody said as they walked closer to the camp. Looking over the forsworn encampment is built over a lake there was a few guards posted on the outskirts while the others al sat around fires dancing or talking.

"Okay...I have an idea...those guards are on the verge of falling asleep." Cody said watching over the encampment. "I can sneak in and take out the guards quickly the rest of you follow me when they go down." The others nodded as Cody shouted and vanished from thin air.

**XXXXX**

"You know I can't believe that we are doing this!" Lydia shouted over the screaming and shouting.

"What fighting forsworn and living to tell about it?" Cody shouted back as he fired another bolt at a forsworn solider who got to close.

"No! It's that we are surviving!" She said blocking a stone axe with her sword, grunting with effort Lydia pushed her axe wielding man away from her. Growling the forsworn rushes forward again only to have a steel shield planted into his face, groaning he fell backwards out cold.

"Hey where is Storm!?" Cody asked, as forsworn solider got to close only to have the but of Cody's crossbow smacked into his face, stumbling dazed, Cody reached out gripping the man by the throat and tossing him off the bridge.

"He is over there!" Lydia replied pointing over to the stone worked altar, looking over a savage grin played upon Cody's face. The massive wolf was cornering forsworn mages, growling loudly Storm pounced upon the mages the sounds that followed were cut off screams and a loud crunch. Grinning Cody looked around to see Delphine and Esbern standing back to back both of them using katana's slicing the heads off of the forsworn that came to close to them.

"I say we are making progress!" Cody said with a grin

"What gives you that idea!?" Lydia asked taking a moment to breathe.

"Well they are almost all dead so that means we should be nearly done." Cody said still grinning before looking around. "Okay I think we are good they are all dead." Whistling Storm barked and ran over to his master panting his muzzle covered in blood, while Esbern and Delphine walked over their forwards covered in a light sheen of sweat. Looking around the small group looted the bodies while Cody picked his bolts free of anyone he shot, after finishing he washed the blood off of Storm's muzzle.

The small group all took a small break before heading into the caverns, walking through for a few minutes until coming upon a large stone drop bridge puzzle.

"Hmm..." Esbern looked over the switches his eyes glistening. "These symbols are the ancient Arkaviri words for dragon...let's see..." Looking over the symbols Esbern nodded and pulled the middle lever, a large cranking sound followed as the stone bridge fell down.

"Well that was easy." Lydia said with a grin, chuckling the group moved on until Esbern stopped them again, in front of the group was a large patio area with pressure plates. "Alright let me see...we will have to step on the right plates look at the symbols-"

Stepping up Cody gave Esbern a grin. "Just stay here I got this." Taking a deep breath he shouted his body becoming ethereal, running across the room as fire shout into the room. Covering their faces to protect themselves from the heat but as quickly as the fire came it went down, lowering their arms the group saw Cody on the other side of the room grinning.

"Come on we don't have all night." With that he waked through a door way and vanished, Storm barked and followed after him. After passing the patio area the group came upon a large open room with a circle pressure pad in the center along with a giant stone head blocking the way.

"So what must be done to get past the stone head?" Delphine asked looking at the thing.

"I could just shout the thing away." Cody replied, with Lydia nodding in agreement while Storm decided to pee on it.

"No, Cody you will need to stand in the middle of the pad, then bleed your blood will open the way to Skyhaven temple." Esbern said.

"Alright...little weird how my blood is the key here.." Moving to the center of the pressure pad Cody pulled out a throwing knife and poked his index finger breaking the skin, a small bit of blood poured out of the cut and dropped into the center. A glowing light shone from the circle and traced its way to the giant head which slid away showing a stairway.

"By the gods...that was amazing..." Lydia muttered with Delphine nodding, Esbern smiled slightly and watched as Cody wrapped his finger. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go." Cody said walking forward Storm and Lydia at his heels, Delphine looked over to Esbern and nodded both of the former blades took the rear.

As Cody, Storm and Lydia entered Skyhaven temple they looked around, the room was large with a giant stone table in the center of the room and to the right was a giant mural wall.

"There it is...Alduin's wall!" Turning around Cody saw Esbern rushing forward toward the stone mural. He began to recount something about the dragon history but the most interesting thing was he heard that Alduin was defeated before the ancient nords used a shout to do it.

"Wait...Did you say they used a shout?" Cody asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes it seems they did...Do you know of anything that could help you defeat Alduin?" Esbern asked never taking his eyes off of the mural.

"No...nothing permanent...as far as I know the graybeards may know of the shout." Cody muttered rubbing his face. Delphine sighed and slumped down against the wall, Storm growled a little and sat next to the woman leaning against her.

"I was afraid of this...I rather not involve the graybeards but it looks like we don't have a choice." Delphine muttered.

"Listen I know you don't like the graybeards because they chose not to use their voice to help I get that but you have to respect them Delphine I will go to them and see if they know anything about this kind of shout."

Nodding Delphine looked around a small grin coming to her face. "Alright I want Lydia and Storm to stay here I have a few ideas we can re-build this place and re-start the order in fact...there are a few former blades hiding out here in skyrim we can contact them and see if we can get some recruits."

"Lydia do you want to stay here?" Cody asked watching the woman.

"I wouldn't mind it but I do have two requests if I do...One I want to be trained as a new blade, and Two Storm goes with Cody I think he will need him."

Cody chuckled and called Storm to his side. "Alright let's go Storm, be safe you three I will be back when I can." With that Cody and Storm left to make their way to the throat of the world.

**Alright another chapter done not to long but I have good and bad news, bad news first chapter updates will be slowed down. Good news I am starting college on Monday and I have a new job, so that is that but I do promise to keep the chapter's going. Well that finishes this chapter and next time we meet the leader of the graybeards and skip a bunch of unwelcome questing because...well because screw the game that's why. Oh and a cookie for all of you that get the references from this chapter.**

**Evony: "Should I tell the readers what we did to that thalmor?" **

**Fen: "No...what you and Cody did is unspeakable hence why I didn't mention it..."**

**Evony: "OH come on it will be fun..." **

**Fen: "I said no and that is final Evony and there is nothing you can do to change my mind." **

**Evony: "Challenge accepted!" -Vanishes back into her world-**

**Fen: "Okay...? Well anyway that shouldn't worry me to much I mean what is the worst she can do right?" - A portal opens behind Fen showing his fanfiction world.-  
**

**Evony: "Hey Fenny! I'm back and I brought a friend who is dieing to meet you!" **

**Cody: "So your the fucker who screwed up my life!?" **

**Fen: "...I...Hate...My...Life..."**


	14. Meeting a friendly dragon

"What a shout for destroying Alduin...?" Arngeir questioned. "I know nothing of that shout...I know what it is called but I do not know the words to power to that shout."

"Damn do you know of anyone or anyway I can learn this shout?" Cody asked leaning against the stone wall.

"Well...perhaps you could speak to the leader of our order could help you but not many speak to him, in fact none of us have spoken to him in years but if you wish to speak with him but if you do you must leave behind your weapons. You will not need them, along with your wolf he must wait."

"Another one of the rules I have to follow?" Cody asked before shaking his head. "Okay fine though I don't think Storm will mind that I am gone." Looking over across the open court yard Cody watched with a small smile as the giant wolf was jumping and playing in the snow. Shaking his head Cody Removed his weapons and passed them over to Arngeir who gently took them, and watched as his pupil headed up to the top of the throat of the world.

"This isn't so bad I mean besides the cold, wind and the contrast fear of falling off the mountain." Cody muttered pulling his coat closer around himself but he spoke to soon his when a roar that sounded like between a bear and a pig came from behind. Sighing Cody turned around and his eyes bulged out of his head, standing thirty feet behind him was something that was built like a bear, it was huge and pure white the most striking feature was three little eyes on its face. This thing is a frost troll and it looks hungry, Cody could think only one thing when his eyes locked on the creature. _"I hate my life."_

**XXXXX**

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Running up the mountain trail Cody puffed looking back to see the frost troll was still following him. "I really hate those things!" Growling Cody stared down at the troll who lumbered forward the sun glinting off its three black glossy eyes, taking a deep breath he shouted.

**"Fus-Ro!" **A wave of force pushed out of Cody's mouth hitting the troll pushing it off the mountain. Panting Cody rubbed his face putting his hands on his knees he dried heaved before shaking his head and standing up. "Why didn't I do that when I first saw it?" Rubbing his face Cody pushed onwards, after an hour worth of climbing Cody reached the very top of the mountain and started to look around. The summit was large, and by large you could fit a small village up on here, on the far side was a giant stone wall with the dragon language written on it.

"Well you don't see that everyday…" He started to say when a roar that shuck the mountain top the sound was so loud it echoed through his ears. Looking up Cody's jaw dropped as a massive dragon flew overhead, the dragon itself was as big as Alduin, but his scales were different, they were graying bronze instead of pure black. The dragon landed down in front of the stone wall watching Cody it turned its massive head watching and waiting. Cody opened his mouth calling to mind the fire shout, growling the fire built up in his mouth and the moment Cody's mouth began to form the symbols for the first word the dragon spoke.

"Normally when there is a meeting between two of dragon kind the elder speaks first." The dragon spoke with what could be humor in its voice. Cody's mouth dropped open the fire vanishing from his mouth. Looking closely at the dragon Cody stared at the massive flying reptile and bowed his head.

"Master Paarthurnax forgive me I thought you were-"

"That I was one of the Alduin's minions? No you were right to attempt to strike first; it is what any dragon would do." The dragon said nodding his head in respect to the mortal before him, with a twinge of his wings Paarthurnax climbed down off his wall and pushed his massive head in front of Cody staring at him with dark but kind eyes.

"Come let us speak we have much to discuss, my young friend far more than just Alduin's return." Paarthurnax sat down wrapping his tail around himself and nodded his head toward the ground waiting for Cody to sit as well; nodding the dragonborn sat down and looked up at the elder dragon.

**XXXXX**

The two spoke for several hours most of it was spent learning many things from Paarthurnax it had nothing to do with Alduin or the other dragons returning. Most of it focused on Cody's life and Paarthurnax's own history, when they began to finally speak of the dragon's returning Paarthurnax asked Cody a very strange question.

"Why are you doing this dragonborn?" The elder dragon asked.

"Why? I have no idea to be honest….mainly I am trying to stay alive and one step ahead of everyone else, plus someone has to save the world if I won't then who will step up."

"Oh? Though what if the end of this world is the start of a new better one?" The dragon questioned.

"I think I see what you are talking about and no I am not a slave to destiny I make my own fate and I am fighting Alduin because he is trying to kill me so I am going to kill him first."

Paarthurnax let out a sound that was similar to that of a laugh. "Of course dragonborn now do you remember what is needed to learn the dragonrend shout?

"Yes I need the elderscroll that was used to banish Alduin but where would I find it? I thought all the elderscrolls were kept in the Imperial city?" Cody asked.

"Yes but some are not in fact the one that caused the time riff exists here in Skyrim you must go find it in fact it is in the place of great magic." The old dragon spoke in his booming voice, before nodding his head at Cody.

"The College of Winterhold would be the place." Cody rubbed his chin thinking for a moment before bowing his head. "Then I will head there and collect the elderscroll and bring it back here."

"Of course but I must warn you when using the elderscroll here where the time riff happened….I don't know what will happen." The dragon drawled out watching as the dragonborn leave to go find the elderscroll.

**XXXXX**

"I'm sorry but animals are not allowed in the college." The highelf woman said.

"Listen I can't just leave him out there just let me go in I need to speak with the archmage it is really important."

"And I told you it doesn't matter how important you can't go in until you agree to leave the animal behind." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alright how about this you let me in to see the archmage or else I will walk through you and go see the archmage anyway." Cody spoke said with a glare.

The highelf woman smirked, her fingers twitching until a low growl came from the wolf the highelf eyed the wolf and sighed stepping aside. "Just go and see the archmage quickly he is a busy man."

Rolling his eyes Cody motioned to Storm to stop growling and walked down the long stone bridge and smirked. The college a few years ago was falling apart hell most of Winterhold was just a few small hovels but now after the current archmage took over the college he pulled all his money and brought Winterhold back from the brink and repaired the college.

"Well Storm you remember Carter don't you?" Cody asked looking at the wolf, Storm barked wagging his tail. "Well good because now you're going to meet another old friend of mine Viktor he is the archmage."

The wolf just wagged his tail and moved on ahead of Cody, shaking his head the dragonborn moved forward toward the college.

**XXXXX**

"Well this is a surprise, my old friend I hadn't excepted to see you again but when Evony told me she and you were working a job together I was surprised." Laughing the vampire sipped some red wine from a class or Cody hoped it was red wine.

"Yes I know but I'm back at least until something out there kills me." Smirking Cody leaned back petting Storm who sat between his master and the archmage.

"Please you are to stubborn to die if you can take a fireball to the face and survive that I really doubt a dragon can stop you." Smirking Viktor stood up and began to pace.

"But now to the real reason you're here you want the elderscroll we have here." Viktor said stroking his beard.

"I wouldn't have come and ask for it unless it was important Viktor you know that this could help me stop the dragon problem."

"But why are you handling it I mean besides the whole dragonborn thing? You don't really have a stake in this do you?"

"That black dragon tried to kill to me so it's personal." Cody said with a small smirk, the vampire stopped his pacing and smiled slightly.

"It is nice to know you haven't changed my friend….It's funny when Evony came to see me and told me that you were back I would have thought you had changed but…your still the same or at least you are better then you were a few years ago."

"Yeah…things are still rough but I am much better." Leaning forward Cody gently rubbed Storm's head then stood to his feet. "I really need the scroll Viktor I know holding onto that thing isn't easy. Hell getting it was a chore in of itself in Blackreach."

"Yes I know and I still can't believe how we got it I mean Evony was just pushing random buttons…." Shaking his head Viktor walked to the far side of his room to a locked chest and muttered a word of power causing the lock to open; bending down Viktor opened the chest and pulled out the elderscroll. "Here and do me a favor when you're done with it keep it okay, I do not want to hold onto it anymore."

Walking over to his old friend Cody grabbed the scroll and nodded his head. "I will my friend." Looking at the scroll Cody placed it in a pack, whistling to Storm Cody waved his hand at Viktor and walked out of the room the wolf following after him. Viktor shook his head grabbing his wine glass. "Really hope he doesn't get himself killed, he still owes Evony money."

**XXXXX**

"You want to me to do what!?"

"You must read the elderscroll up here at the time wound." Paarthurnax rumbled as smoke drifted from his nostrils.

"You do know that only a moth priest can read the elderscrolls without being going insane right? or worse like blindness or death?"

"I would not worry at certain places like the time wound where Alduin was sent into this time you shall be fine now open the scroll." The dragon grumbled out.

Sighing Cody reached inside of his pack and pulled out the elderscroll, taking a deep breath he pulled the scroll open looking at the words written on it. Cody raised an eyebrow as nothing happened he eyes scanned the words they were written in a strange unknown language and symbols. Reading it over and over the words and symbols began to change into words that he could understand. "What in the world-"That was when the first wave of pain hit, gasping out in pain Cody felt knowledge push through his brain. "Gaahhh!" Cody tried to drop the elderscroll, but the damn thing seemed graft itself to his hands; it was as if he wasn't allowed to let go. The pain was so intense it felt like his brain was on fire Cody tried to scream but his voice was hoarse when a bright light flashed before his eyes then was when everything went black.

**XXXXX**

"Get up you!"

Grunting Cody rolled over opening his eyes to see fire falling from the sky, while dragons roared and flew through the air. Turning to look Cody blinked seeing a woman; she was dressed in white scale armor while a golden hued blade was held in her hands while her bright blond hair was wrapped tightly around her head. The woman glared down at Cody and kicked him again, before picking him up by the coat she tossed Cody onto his feet just as a falling rock landed right where he was.

"I told you to get up do you want to die!?" She shouted.

Growling slightly Cody looked up seeing another giant rock heading toward the woman running up to her he pushed her out of the way and shouted. **"Fus-Ro-Dah!" **The falling rock shattered to dozens of tiny pieces, turning around Cody gave a small grin at the woman who simply punched him.

"I could have handled that myself you moron." Glaring she shook her head and pushed past Cody before stopping turning around she eyed him and smirked. "Since you can shout come with me my brother Hakon and Felldir the old will need to meet you." Cody's mouth dropped.

"Wait what!? Come on I am not going anywhere till you tell me what is going on and why should I go with you?" Cody said staring down the warrior who simply smirked at him.

"Well you are in the middle of a battle field, we are fighting the dragons, you can shout so that is good enough reason and it help that you have an elderscroll we have been looking for one."

With that the woman began to march away, Cody looked down in his hands he was holding the elderscroll, soon Cody's mind began to put two and two together….he was stuck in the past during the dragon war.

"Fuck me…"

* * *

**Fen: "Well okay I am back now in a safe place away from Cody and Evony, now how did you guys like this? No watching the past he gets stuck in it and brings the elderscroll with him I thought it was a good idea now I am going to go and res- " A beeping sound goes off, looking at it Fen blinked it was Pinkie Pie paging him.-"Hang on I will be right back." -Rushing out of his safe house he gets to Pinkie and raises an eyebrow. "Okay what do you want?"**

**Pinkie Pie: "Well I am hoping you will have chapter 2 of Rum Runners out I want to throw a party for your crew and second! I hope you forgive me." **

**Fen: "Well it will be the next update and a party sounds alright just don't go overbored and what do you mean forgive-" Fen stops and turns around to see Cody cracking his knuckles grinning evilly. **

**Cody: "Hello sad clown." **

**Fen: -Glares at Pinkie Pie.-**

**Pinkie: "I'm sorry Fenny it's just he asked for you, and then he said I was pretty and my eyes were as blue as the ocean-...I got confused." **

**Cody: "Oh this is going to be good."-Cody said patting Pinkie Pie on the head, who turned into Pinkamena who held up a knife in her mouth.- **

**Fen: "I'm so fucked." **

**Cody: "You have no idea." **

**Pinkamena: "Would you like to help make me some cupcakes Fenny whenny?" -The next sounds that followed were screams.-**


	15. Going back in time then forward again

"Come on move it!" Gormlaith shouted. Growling Cody ran after the golden hair warrior who was cutting a through a horde of the dragon's minion's. Shaking his head Cody still couldn't believe this was happening, first he got his hands on an elderscroll, second he used it on the throat of the world and after words the damn thing sent him back in time during the dragon war. Now he is fighting through the dragon human army with a woman in golden dragon scales. Snarling Cody ducked under a sword swing only to have Gormlaith bashed the dragon solider with her shield.

"Come on you little bitch." Growling at Cody Gormlaith put her sword up and grabbed the dragonborn by his coat and lifted him up and ran across the field heading towards a large encampment. Grunting she tossed Cody onto the ground, panting Gormlaith looked around and motioned to two others who rushed forward. The first was a man with dark auburn hair a thick beard while he wore ancient nord armor or would it be just nord armor…given how Cody was in the past.

The most striking thing about him was a massive scar over his left eye which was missing. The second was an older man in dark gray robes covered in faded dragon scales while in his left hand was a claymore while in his right was a staff that was carved with different runes. The first of the two men ran up to Gormlaith and hugged her and began to look over her for any wounds, while the older one was looking Cody over.

"Gormlaith sister I'm glad your back I thought for a second you wouldn't make it." "Please as if some stupid dragon could kill me." She said punching her brother in the arm. "Come on Harkon you need to hear this." Turning to Cody and the old man she nodded. "Felldir this man has-" "An elderscroll I can see that." The old man said still eyeing Cody. "No it is more than that he is a dragonborn!" Felldir eyed the stranger and motioned for him to follow him, Cody walked after Felldir. Felldir led Cody to a large tent stepping inside Cody noticed it was filled with maps, and battle plans along with a large table. "Now than dragonborn tell me what are you doing here?" "Well that is a long story but I will give you the short version." And so he told him.

**XXXXX**

"So you tried to use the elderscroll to learn a shout that can destroy the world-eater, and it sent you here to us?" "That is the bits and parts of it, but yes." Cody said finishing his explanation.

"Fine we will teach you the shout if you help us fight the dragons, and if you betray us like Miraak."

"Wait who is Miraak? And what do you mean betray you?" Cody asked looking at the old nord.

"Miraak…he is or was a dragonborn…in fact he was the first but he betrayed us and tried to take over, to make it worst he was the head dragonpriest. The dragons didn't like this so they burned his temple to the ground and killed him and his followers inside of it."

"Well seeing how I am only out to kill Alduin and want nothing to do with ruling the world…yeah I don't think we will have any problems." Cody replied. It had been several hours since Cody had arrived in the past now he was sitting with Felldir while Gormlaith and Harkon were with the troops. "Fine I shall teach you the shout it is called in the common tongue dragonrend to learn it you must take in the very essence of the word but you must embrace our hate." Standing to his feet Felldir placed his staff in the ground, walking over to Cody Felldir placed both hands on the dragonborn's head and muttered. "Open your mind!"

Gasping Cody tried to scream as the most intense anger and hate poured into his brain, heart and soul. Shaking violently Cody could feel the pain these people have suffered at the hands of the dragons, the anger and hate from all the mass slaughters committed by the dragons and their servants. The hate itself was so intense it nearly drove him over the edge; finally letting out a scream Cody broke the old sage's grip on his head. Panting Cody fell to his knees holding his head trying to keep himself sane; this went on for several minutes before he finally calmed down. Slowly getting his breathing back to normal, getting to his feet Cody shook his head. "I'm sorry you had to see that dragonborn but to truly use the dragonrend shout you must take in the hate that we have for dragons that is the only way to use it." Felldir spoke in a sage like tone. Cody could only nod his head he was still reeling from everything the old wizard could tell him the truth of what the dragons had done didn't shock him but seeing it was shocking enough. Taking deep breaths he stood to his feet and spoke in a voice filled with venom. "Teach me the shout."

**XXXXX**

"Again!" Felldir shouted. Cody growled at the old man but taking a deep breath he shouted. **"Joor-Zah-Frul!"** a wave of force poured from Cody's throat destroying the ground. "Again!" The old sage shouted once again. Panting Cody glared at the old man before shouting out again; falling to his knees Cody began to puke his guts out. "You still need work." Felldir said shaking his head slightly.

"You have learned the hate and anger needed for this, the hate that drives you but your missing something you need the drive…for us it is all personal..." –Felldir stroked his beard in thought. "What? Alduin tried to kill me isn't that enough?" Cody asked slowly standing to his feet slowly.

"It isn't enough, it has to more personal than that, for me I saw my only grandchild killed by the dragons, for Harkon and Gormlaith they saw their parents killed. For you it has to be something else more personal I wish I knew what to say I wouldn't wish the pain on anyone but for now you must keep on practicing." Sighing Cody nodded and started to shout but stopped when a dark shadow fell over head. Looking up Cody's mouth dropped opened it was Alduin and a horde of dragons flew over the camp, staring up Cody could only think of one thing. "_I am going to kill that flying monster!" _Cody tried to run after the dragon but was stopped by Felldir. "No! We must lead him to the throat of the world if we can do that we can fight him on higher ground. Now go I will and get Harkon and Gormlaith you get the elderscroll." Nodding Cody ran toward his tent quickly grabbing his gear and the elderscroll Cody began to run as fire rained down from the sky. Rolling his eyes Cody started to run toward the mountain when something landed behind him, turning around Cody saw it was a dragon. "Oh you have to be kidding me." Cody glared as the dragon breathed a cone of fire at him.**"Fo-Krah-Diin!"** A cone of ice met the flame both Cody and the dragon were at a stalemate.

**"Fus-Ro-Dah!"** A chorus of voices sounded out hitting the dragon sending it flying. Turning to look Cody blinked seeing Felldir, Harkon and Gormlaith. "Come on you sissy boy let's go fight the world eater." Smirking Harkon laughed before running forward up the mountain, signing a Nordic battle song, while Gormlaith followed after brother while Felldir and Cody took up the rear. After a couple of hours the group made their way to the summit, the nord hero's looked around before Felldir looked up to the sky and shouted. "Alduin! You worm come face your fate!" "You sure this plan will work?" Harkon mumbled while looking around.

"Yes we will kill the world eater here now with the dragonborn here we will succeed, plus I don't trust that scroll." His sister said with a glare.

A roar thundered through the air and shook the very mountain as Alduin rose above the clouds a look of pure hate in his eyes. "All together now!" The nord hero's all shouted **"Joor-Zah-Frul!"**

The combined forces of their voices struck the black dragon that was when a strange light came over Alduin. The light itself forced the dragon to land on the mountain summit that was when the light spread over Alduin's wings and smashed them against his sides holding them there, upon a closer look the light was really giant ethereal chains that not only held Alduin's wings together but anchored him to the ground.

"What!? You dare use the voice against me? What is the perversion of the words." Alduin struggled but couldn't break free. Harkon seeing the best time to strike ran forward his sword in his hands, his sister followed while Felldir used his magic to strike the dragon. Cody however switched over to his crossbow and began to fire. Alduin roared in pain as the magic missiles and bolts struck his scaly hide, snarling he breathed a ten foot jet of flame toward the two hero's that were rushing him, Harkon dived to the side but Gormlaith however didn't she powered through the flames using her scaled shield to protect her from the brunt of the fire and slashed blindly at the world eater. Her blade found its mark striking Alduin on the snout, crying out in victory the golden haired warrior began to strike the beast over and over while dodging strikes of Alduin's claws and teeth. Harkon gave a grin and charged striking Alduin in the flank with his blade, howling out Alduin lashed out with his tail smacking Harkon away. Gormlaith rushed to her brother but in her haste Alduin's head snaked out and bit her, Alduin's dagger like teeth killed her instantly. Tossing her away like a rag doll Alduin gave a smug smirk the dragon turned its blood red eyes on Cody and Felldir.

"Felldir use it now!" Harkon shouted, watching his sister fall to the bane of mankind. Felldir looked at Cody who tossed him the elderscroll and charged the world eater just as Felldir opened the scroll pointing it at both Alduin and Cody and in a flash of light they vanished. "Gods speed dragonborn." Felldir said.

**XXXXX**

The moment the light had hit Cody and Alduin it felt like they were being pulled from into a vortex of metal liquid that was both cold and hot at the same time. Screeching was all that could be heard as they fell forward into time, looking forward Cody saw that Alduin fell through a hole of bright light then vanish. "What the fuck!?" Was all he could say just as a bright white light encompassed him then everything went black.

**XXXXX**

Paarthurnax looked upon the spot where his pupil had been and blinked as he reappeared not even a second after he vanished. Paarthurnax leaned closer looking at the dragonborn whose body had smoke curling off of it the ice and snow around him began to melt. Reaching out a claw the elder dragon blinked even though Cody had smoke coming off of him and the snow around him was melting he was cold to the touch. Panting softly Cody opened his mouth to find the words but couldn't seem to grasp them.

"What….in….the…name…of…the…gods….happened…." Paarthurnax opened his mouth to explain when he a cold shudder went down his spine, looking up he saw in the distance Alduin heading towards the mountain. "Now isn't the time prepare yourself dragonborn Alduin comes."

"I hate my life." Cody sighed out

* * *

**Cody: "So your reason the why I have all the scars?"**

**Fen:"Yes."**

**Cody:"The reason why I am the dragonborn?"**

**Fen:"Yes."**

**Cody:"Your the reason why I hate my life?" **

**Fen:-Sighs-"For the last time yes god damn it now cut me loose after you get rid of the vat of boiling oil." -Camera change Fen is tie chair upside that is hanging over a vat of boiling oil.-**

**Cody:"Oh I will but not until I let Pinkie have her fun with you again." -Gets up and leaves-**

**Fen:"...I hate...my...life..."**


End file.
